Stuck together
by Chidori95
Summary: Being a ninja is difficult and you never know what might happen the next moment, which is exactly what happened to Naruto and he got stuck in a strange jutsu. The jutsu is sucking the life force from him but that might be the least of his worries...
1. Return to Konoha

_**A/N:** Hello everyone. I am here with a new story which would be happening in Ninja universe. I didn't really ever finished Naruto so I hope you guys would forgive the mistakes. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to give your reviews on what you think of this story._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Naruto Manga/Anime._

 ** _Beta:_** _HeartSNS_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 01: Return to Konoha_**

After Sasuke was safely rescued from Orochimaru's men and after Shumatsu no Tani they brought a beat up Naruto and unconscious Sasuke back to Konoha. He was tied by the chakra bound chains but still seeing how enraged the boy was the only option Tsunade was left with was to clear the problem of her elders or more like the mess of Konoha councilmen.

Thus Tsunade summoned Itachi in private to tell Sasuke the truth. No one knew the details but Sasuke had changed a lot after the meeting. The only people who knew about this were Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraya and Tsunade herself. Of course knowing the truth first made Sasuke bitter toward the village and he now wanted his revenge but Itachi and Naruto somehow made him back away from his plans to just set the whole village on fire.

In the end Sasuke became nicer to Naruto and smiled sometimes too. His overall behavior with others didn't change that much but he was still a lot better than his bitter vengeful self though the flames of vengeance were still crackling in his heart but now he at least had his brother and being the boy he was, in the end he had begrudgingly backe away. And now after he could meet Itachi sometimes in a year Sasuke became a bit more gentle and he would give that rare smile, not just not a smirk but an actual genuine smile.

Naruto would always feel a strange fluttering in his stomach. And it was due to his own feelings. When Sasuke first left, with himself and his friends chasing the sound ninjas, Naruto realized how important Sasuke was to him...he was in love with the cold bastard.

Naruto was suffering from his unrequited love. Everytime he looked at Sasuke, he became more aware of his feelings.

When Jiraiya asked him to leave the village with him to train, Naruto accepted. Training with Sasuke was becoming impossible with these feelings. When Naruto was leaving Sasuke said to him smiling, "You better train hard. Or you'll be left behind." Naruto beamed in answer at Sasuke and left.

Since then he trained harder. Even Jiraiya noticed his over enthusiasm but Naruto never told his teacher. He knew those feelings weren't normal so he just tried to forget about those onyx eyes and that sweetest smile in the whole world.

After three years he returned to Konoha. Jiraiya told him that he has to go to Hokage to report about their arrival so Naruto can go home. Naruto nodded and headed back to his apartment. It was afternoon and he hadn't eaten since early that morning. 'I'm starving. Better go to eat ramen and then go do some shopping,' he thought to himself. He was quite the good cook now.

Due to Jiraiya's perverted habits they often lost their money. Unable to afford eating out, it was cheaper to buy ingredients and cook food on his own, thus Naruto learned how to cook. While walking the streets, he felt girls staring at him.

'Why are they staring at me?' He knew he was wearing foreign attire but to be stared like this! It was too much.

He ate ramen at the usual shop, paid and left. 'Damn it. Even the lady there was staring.'

When he turned the corner he bumped into Sakura. Sakura was surprised.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

"Naruto… Is it really you?"

"Heh. I'm pretty sure I'm alive. So it can't be my ghost." Naruto chuckled.

"When did you return?" Sakura's eyes were sparkling. She was genuinely happy to have her friend back.

"I just arrived. I was starving so went to eat some ramen. Ero sennin has gone ahead to Hokage to report and now I was just going to do some shopping." Naruto gave an elaborate answer.

"Shopping?" Sakura was surprised.

"Ah...yes. Some groceries and meat."

"Why do you need them Naruto?"

"Why do you ask? To make dinner of course! I can't always only eat ramen Sakura-chan."

"WHATTTT? You can cook?" She yelled. People in the area looked over at them.

"Sakura-chan. Please don't be so loud. And yes I can cook." Naruto pleaded in a low voice.

Sakura calmed herself down and then took a good long look at Naruto. Naruto's hair was longer with two long bangs on both sides of his face and the rest tied back with a eyes were shining brightly with a flare of red. It appeared that the boyish chubbiness had developed into smooth developed lines and he was showing a much more muscular physique. In just three years Naruto changed so much but most astonishing thing which caught her attention was something else.

"Naruto...your scars...you don't have them anymore?"

"Umm yeah. Hokage-sama did something to make them hide. They are still there but hidden," Naruto said smiling. Then he looked at the sky. "It's getting late. We should go." He looked at Sakura and she nodded in agreeance.

They started to walk. Sakura kept peeking at Naruto from the corner of her eyes. 'Graceful, handsome and quiet.' When did Naruto become like this? Sakura felt her heart making strange feelings.

After they were done with shopping, Sakura invited him but he rejected the offer softly. He told her that he was tired but he would join her tomorrow. Sakura continued to be persistent and Naruto found this behaviour was odd. When they bumped into Shikamaru, Naruto found Shikamaru was staring at him strangely and now Naruto was getting seriously irritated with these behaviours. He took his shopping bags and headed straight for his apartment.

* * *

It was early morning when he heard a knock at his door. Naruto had just stepped out of the shower, his hair still dripping some droplets on his bare shoulders while preparing breakfast. Still in his sweats, he headed for the door and went to open it wondering who it could be this early in the morning.

"Yo." It was his former teacher Kakashi with a grin on his face.

"Huh. So it's you." Naruto had a bored expression on his face. He turned and returned to the kitchen.

"Were you expecting someone else?" asked Kakashi.

"Actually I was just going to have my breakfast and I was not expecting anyone. So tell me why did you come here."

" Oh, so you can cook now. Very nice. I'm going to have breakfast here too."

"Who said you could?" Naruto was now annoyed.

"I said. Didn't you hear me?" said Kakashi. He took a seat and opened his favourite book _**Icha Icha Paradise**_.

Naruto sighed and served Kakashi a plate of breakfast. Kakashi savored the food.

"Huh. It was good. You are surprisingly a good cook. You husband will be luck…" But before Kakashi could finish his sentence chopsticks flew his way.

"You better tell me the reason why you came so early this morning," Naruto grunted.

"You were my student right. Can't I come to say hello? How rude," Kakashi said in sad demeanor.

"Kakashi, if you don't have anything important to say, I'm personally going to throw you out." Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Hokage has summoned you. She said to come as quickly as possible. I should leave too," Kakashi said in a lazy manner and then left.

Naruto was dumbfounded. He clenched his fists. 'To hell with Kakashi,' he thought. Naruto quickly washed the dishes and grabbed clothes to wear. He picked out a black ensemble as he stopped wearing orange over a year ago after he lost his clothing while bathing in a river. He started to buy more back stylish shinobi outfits after that incident.

When he arrived at the Hokage's room, Kakashi was already there with Sakura and….. SASUKE.

Naruto held his breath. Sasuke had become so handsome since he last saw him years ago. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and then quickly averted his eyes when he had seen Naruto staring at him. Naruto couldn't even blink and he took a deep breath and looked to see Sakura watching him. Sakura smiled at him warmly and he smiled back. He bowed his head a little in respect towards Tsunade and looked into her eyes.

'He became such a fine man. With his longer hair he looks so much like Yondaime,' Tsunade thought before speaking to the group. "Now that all of you are here. I'll explain the details. You have to transport this scroll to the Sand village. Hand over the scroll directly to the Kazekage. But don't take this lightly. Orochimaru's men will definitely try to stop you and steal this scroll. Protect this scroll at the cost of you own life if necessary. Now leave immediately." They all bowed and then left.

They were jumping from tree to tree when Naruto couldn't hold back anymore and asked Sasuke, " Sasuke what's the matter? Why are you ignoring me."

Sasuke looked his way, his brows were narrowed when he responded, "Ask yourself Naruto. You came back but you didn't meet with me. And you call us friends."

Naruto was surprised. Sasuke was angry with him for not seeing him when he came home. His heart felt all fuzzy.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad with me." He tried his best to not smile.

"We will talk about this when we come back. Right now concentrate idiot." Then Sasuke leaped forward. Naruto's eyes twinkled. Oh dear Lord. He really loved this bastard. Naruto leaped forward with a fast beating heart and a soft smile on his lips.

* * *

 **TBC...**


	2. Mission

**Beta:** _HeartSNS_

 ** _Chapter 02: Mission_**

* * *

It was almost evening when Kakashi noticed something and told them to stop.

"What is it Sensei?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.

"It seems we are walking straight into their trap," Kakashi said. His eyes searching the ground.

"What trap?" Naruto asked and tried to look to see what his teacher was looking for.

"There are too many spider webs and if you look carefully they are in a pattern. It's like we are walking into a spider web." Kakashi explained it.

"There is chakra flowing in them," said Sasuke his sharingan activated.

"What's the plan then?" Asked Naruto in a low voice. Sakura and Sasuke were also looking at Kakashi.

"Before Naruto arrived only three of us were assigned to this mission. So the enemy must be expecting only three people. We can give the scroll to Naruto then we can go and fight those ninjas. It will give Naruto time to get ahead. We will catch up with him after."

"But why Naruto? Why not Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked surprised, "What if Naruto messes it up?"

Naruto sighed, 'Damn her. He wasn't the same person as before.' Sasuke just narrowed his eyes.

"Because Naruto is the person they aren't expecting to come. So Naruto take this scroll and go ahead. Go as fast as possible." Kakashi handed over the scroll and Naruto nodded. He looked at Sasuke, but he wasn't looking at Naruto. Naruto sighed inwardly and leapt in a different direction. Team Kakashi also leapt forward.

* * *

It was midnight and there was still no sign of Kakashi and others. Naruto was praying in his heart for their safety. He wasn't tired so he just thought to cover as much distance he could. Just then Naruto felt some kind of presence around him. He stopped and looked around. The moon wasn't even out and there was a thick darkness everywhere. Naruto held his breath. The enemy was here.

Naruto thought immediately he had to protect this scroll no matter what. Naruto took a deep breath and made the seal of summoning jutsu. There was a puff of smoke and little orange frog appeared. Gamakichi blinked his eyes and then looked at Naruto.

"Hey. It's been a long time. Do you wanna play?" The frog asked happily.

"No I don't want to play and I have a favor to ask of you. Will you help me?" Naruto asked in almost whisper.

"What help?" Gamakichi blinked.

Naruto looked at him, took the scroll out of his chest pocket to hand over to the frog, "What is this?"

"It's the favor I'm asking of you," he said. Then he formed the seals with his hand and said under his breath, 'Kage bunshin no jutsu.' With a puff of smoke there was another Naruto. Naruto again did the seals and said under his breath, 'Henge no jutsu' and suddenly the shadow clone was converted into an orange nine tail fox.

"Take my clone with you to the sand village and go straight to Kazekage. This is a very important scroll and if we don't do it quickly it will cause huge trouble. So please do it," Naruto explained the situation to Gamakichi.

"If this is so important than why I have to do it?"

"Because it's the only option. There are going to be more than one enemy and I don't want to lose the scroll at any cost. It was entrusted to me. Now go. My clone will protect you. Just hop on it and go quickly. I'll catch up to you later," he said and leapt forward.

Gamakichi blinked for some time and then hopped on the fox. The fox leapt forward with the speed of lightning.

Now that scroll was far from the enemies he was more relaxed. He leapt on to the next tree and he was suddenly intercepted by two ninjas. At that moment the moon came out from behind the thick black clouds and Naruto saw two exceptionally beautiful men in the pale moonlight. He was stunned and had no words. Both of them were in white Kimonos. 'Why are they wearing such girlish Kimonos and what the hell? They are prettier than most girls in the village.' Naruto mused. He made an alert pose to attack them. He was already calculating these men's movements.

"Ara. Such a cute boy. Isn't he Kira?" The man with black long hair said in a feminine way.

"Beside those blond hairs and those eyes, what is nice in him Rin?" The platinum haired man asked.

"You know I have a weakness for blue eyes. I want to gauge them. So beautiful," Rin said in a frantic way.

Naruto felt a cold sweat breaking on his body. "You won't be able to lay even a finger on me. Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto made the seal and there were many Naruto copies that appeared at once.

Rin's eyes twitched in amusement as he laughed again. "We will see about that. But what do you say about a deal? If you hand over the scroll right now I'll spare your face."

"What do you mean spare his face? You already have me," Kira said darkness seeping out of his body make a deadly shape behind him.

Naruto's lip parted and a faint smile appeared on his lips. It was unusual for boys to be so enchantingly beautiful and from their conversation he guessed something. Why don't I try something a bit different with this pervert?

He made the seals, 'Kage bunshin no jutsu.' About 50 Narutos now appeared.

Kira's eyes twitched with fury. "What are you going to do with this petty technique of yours?"

"Huh. He is so cute. Trying to stand against us. I'm falling for him!" Rin laughed again. But it was the most hollow and coldest laugh Naruto has ever heard.

Naruto made the seals again and said under his breath 'Oiroke Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu'. With a puff of smoke, each and every clone transformed in to very bewitching and alluring stark naked man. They surrounded Rin immediately, looking at him with their lustful eyes. They all began touching and licking him all over his body and kissing him hastily. Rin was taken aback and was momentarily stunned. Kira was also surprised and was unguarded for a moment.

This was the only chance for Naruto as he focused all of his chakra into his palm, hiding within his clones, he even mixed Kurama's chakra into it too. The ball was shining a brilliant red with blue chakra inside the sphere. Before Rin could react, Naruto with his full power, hit Rin in his chest. "Rasengan!" He yelled. With a puff, many of the clones disappeared.

Kira was looking at him with a dead gaze. Rin was covered in blood lying limp on ground.

Kira ran to Rin and checked his heart beat. It seemed like Rin was still breathing.

"So what now? I told you, you won't be able to lay a finger on me," Naruto said in a challenging way.

"You dare to do this to my Rin! My beautiful Rin! I'll crush you to pieces! I'll engulf your whole existence into darkness!" Kira looked up and Naruto felt a shudder down his spine. Kira's eyes were black. The eyes were completely dark. Even the white part of eye was turned black. There was an ominous feeling lurking around Kira.

Naruto prepared himself. Kira attacked him with dark arrows and Naruto barely escaped. Those arrows were covered in poison. Kira was completely out of his mind. Naruto quickly hid behind a tree trunk. His eye brows narrowed. Right now Kira looked like he was a monster. 'I have to do a sneak attack,' he thought.

"I fou~nd y~ooouuu," Kira singed. His body was engulfed in darkness. Only his face was visible. It was a creepy sight. Kira threw the burning arrows again at him. When it hit Naruto, he disappeared with a puff of smoke. "What! a clone?"

"Were you looking for me? I'm right here," said Naruto while hitting Kira with his wind rasenshuriken. Kira threw up blood. He crumbled in pain. Darkness was disappearing. Kira looked up at Naruto while his hand was holding his stomach. He looked in pain. But then Kira stood up. His body was shaking but it was apparent he was not giving up.

"So you have some guts. It seems I can't win against you. But how about a parting gift?" Kira smiled and then started to mumble something. Naruto had an ominous feeling about this. He was ready to charge at Kira when a light shone under his feet. He looked and there were strange seals appearing on ground. His eyes widened in surprise. Naruto began to jump from his position, but vines started to grow and they held tightly onto his legs.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled and then cut the vine with his kunei. "You are not getting away with this!" He charged at Kira. Kira smirked and charged at him too while continuing to mumble. Naruto yelled, "Wind Shuriken!" and hit directly onto Kira's stomach.

Naruto jumped to a nearby branch and looked down at Kira's limp body on the ground. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when he felt his leg starting to tingle. Naruto looked at his leg and seen that the whole tree was marked with strange seals written all over it.

Vines started to grow out of whole tree clasping onto Naruto's body slowly. Naruto couldn't move even an inch, like an invisible source had paralyzed his body whole. Thorns began growing from the vines and piercing into his skin, sucking at his chakra. He instantly began to feel himself being drained.

"What the fuck is this you bastard?!" he yelled out but his voice trembled.

Kira laughed again. "Can't you see? It's a curse. Did you really think that I would let you get away with what you did to my Rin? You will now die slowly and painful. No one can cure you. No one can break this seal for you. I'll retreat now. I can't see Rin in pain any longer." Kira lifted Rin into his arms bridal style and teleported.

Naruto felt his head spinning and suddenly the vines began to burn a strange white fire. The fire engulfed Naruto swiftly and Naruto screamed in pain. It felt like the whole world was disappearing. His eyes were heavy, his body was burning and darkness began to creep into Naruto's vision as he thought, 'No one really loves me...so who will give a shit about a monster like me...But still...I wanted to at least confess one time. I wanted to tell him how much I love him...how important he is to me...Sasuke.. Sa…su….'

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_


	3. Curse part 1

Team Kakashi was leaping forward with speed of lightening. There was an odd sinister feeling in the air. All of their faces were grim. They lost so much time thanks to the genjutsu used on them.

After Naruto left and they leapt forward to face the enemies. There were eight ninja's and all of them were very skillful. They fought with them hard. But even after fighting for hours their enemies were still standing.

"What the hell is with their healing ability?" Sakura yelled in frustration.

"We are fighting with them for hours! And they are still standing and even without a single bruise." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"We were made fools". Kakashi straighten his back and sighed.

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei?" Sakura was surprised.

"They are not real. It's a genjutsu." With that Kakashi blasted pepper chili bombs.

Sasuke and Sakura were coughing when smoke vanished those ninjas also disappeared.

"Shit Kakashi at least tell us before you do something like that" Sasuke said coughing badly.

"Yes sensei you should have warned us before doing something like that." Sakura agreed with Sasuke as a habit.

"Then next time pay more attention. Now hurry up. They were aiming for Naruto from the start." Kakashi said and leapt forward.

Now they were leaping from one branch to next and praying for both Naruto and scrolls safety.

Just then Kakashi sensed something and stopped. Sasuke and Sakura also stopped .There was strong smell of white roses in the air also there was smoke. Kakashi signaled them and they followed their teacher.

The more they were getting near thicker the smoke get and smell also get stronger. When they reached at the origin of that odd smell. They saw burnt trees and bushes also there was someone lying on ground.

Three of them got closer to see. That person was lying on his stomach and had long platinum hairs. The only clothing on his body was shreds of fishnet and burnt cloth pieces here and there.

Kakashi got closer and then he grabbed the shoulders of that person to turn to their sides. When they saw this person they were astonished. A very fair milky skin with some grey spots here and their due to ashes and partially nude very delicate body. She was enchantingly beautiful. Even when Sasuke felt how he was looking at her he turned his face and blushed.

Even Sakura was bewildered by her beauty. She also noticed Sasuke's reaction and felt a sudden burst of jealousy in her heart.

Sakura quickly examined her condition. "She has bruises and burns but otherwise she is fine."

The girl had a pained expression in her unconsciousness. Her face was getting pale and sweat was breaking on her fair skin. Just then Kakashi noticed something. He sits near the girl and uncovered her leg. There was a strange seal.

"She is under a cursed seal. Sakura quickly take her back to konoha and go straight to Hokage. Her condition is worsening with time." Kakashi got up and then looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke and I will search for Naruto."

Sakura nodded but she was making faces. She lifts the girl and looked surprised. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at her questionly. "She is light like feather. Well it will make things easier for me." She smiled. With that Sakura said her farewell and left for Konoha.

Kakashi and Sasuke also left for their search of Naruto and scroll. The searched the area but there was no sign of Naruto.

"I think we should go in the direction of sand village. May be they didn't attacked Naruto." Sasuke said.

Kakashi nodded and they started to go in the sand village direction. But He had an ominous feeling. That burnt girl was more likely one of the enemies Naruto may have encountered but then what happened to him? Kakashi was getting worried. It was almost dawn when Kakashi noticed something and stopped Sasuke also stopped.

Gamakichi came out of bushes and hopped in front of them. Sasuke said under his breath. "Isn't this one of those frogs Naruto summon."

"He is. He is gamakichi. Naruto must be around." Kakashi said.

Gamakichi took out something out of his mouth. It was scroll. Sasuke and Kakashi looked taken aback. "Yo Kakashi. Take this. I'm tired of guarding this piece of paper." He said in a tired tone.

Kakashi took the scroll and hid it in his jacket. "Thanks for guarding but where is Naruto?" He asked.

"Isn't he with you?" Frog said while looking around them in search of Naruto.

"No. We didn't saw him in our way here. What exactly happened? Can you tell us? Asked Sasuke in a concerned way.

"There were some enemies so he gave me this, made a clone fox and told me go to sand village but in the mid-way clone disappeared so i thought something would have happened to him an d hide in these bushes to wait for him."

Kakashi's eyebrows narrowed. "I'm tired so I'm going when you find him tell him he is slow." With that gamakichi disappeared.

"Sensei.." Sasuke called him. His face composed yet eyes worried.

"Naruto is in big trouble. And we don't know what happened to him. We've already searched the area . And Naruto is nowhere to find." Said Kakashi.

"So what now?" Sasuke eyed his sensei.

"We have to complete our mission first. And report to Hokage." On kakashi's statement Sasuke looked taken aback.

"And Naruto? Aren't we going to find him?" Sasuke asked looking surprised.

"We have already looked enough for him. And it's a wild guess but I don't think Naruto is in this area anymore. Whatever has happened to him maybe that girl could tell us something about him. She is our only hope." Kakashi said.

Sasuke inhaled deeply to calm himself. Kakashi was right but still he wanted to search for Naruto again. Naruto was important for him He was his savior and his best friend. Naruto came after him when he was in darkness and now it was his turn.

When Naruto decided to go with Jiraya it was a shock for him. When he saw Naruto's back getting away his heart clenched in pain. An unfamiliar pain. When he heard the news of Senin's return he felt an odd happiness.

Even in those years he always remembered Naruto. Nothing seemed as fun as before. He missed that idiot and now he was gone again. He couldn't argue with Kakashi anymore but he swore in his heart to find Naruto at any cost once this mission was over.

In the half day they arrived at Kazekage's place. Gara asked about Naruto but they said he was on another mission so he couldn't come. After that they immediately, left for Konoha.

Sasuke was praying in his heart for the safety of his best friend.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Hokage examined the injured girl she came out. She was lost in her thoughts.

"How's she Hokage sama? Have you examined the seal?" Sakura asked hastily.

"I've examined the seal but I've never seen anything like that ever before so I can't yet tell you anything about that matter the only thing I've noticed is that seal is draining his chakra continuously I've gave stabilized him for now and yes he is fine now." Tsunade took her usual seat she looked tired.

"He? What are you talking about? Isn't she a girl?" Sakura's mouth opened in astonishment.

Tsunade sighed. "No he is a boy. I'm surprised what gave you the idea that he is a girl. Even though you examined him before." Sakura blushed at the thought that she was lifting him on his back while coming back here.

"Well you can go and have rest. Once Kakashi and Sasuke arrive come here. Until then I'm sure he will wake up too. You are dismissed." Tsunade gave the orders.

Sakura bowed and got up. Her way back she came to the room in which he was kept. She came in and her heart beat crazily. That heavenly beautiful person was sleeping peacefully. Milky skin with a light blush of pink. Platinum long hairs scattered on pillow and bed. Very long eye lashes and pink delicate lips. Sakura sighed she was having a hard time believing that this was a boy.

Then she remembered Sasuke's expressions and she bite at her lip. It was no doubt that Sasuke looked interested in this beauty. But after knowing he was a boy she was much relaxed.

She came out of the room praying in heart for the safety of her team mates specially Naruto she could just hope that this person knows anything about Naruto.  
Until then she has to wait for Kakashi and Sasuke. And she hoped in her heart that Naruto would come back with them too.

**** _ **I'm personally loving this story. But please give me**_ _ **reviews**_ _ **. They are a great help.**_ ****


	4. Curse part 2

_love is like a curse_

 _the feeling slowly lingers till it hurts_

 _and lies fall from your lips_

 _they seem to be forgotten when we kiss_

 _now, this is my request to you_

 _please, don't break my heart in two_

 _please, don't leave me beggin' like a fool,_

 _a fool for you.._

When Naruto opened his eyes he felt his whole body burning and itching also he couldn't see clearly. He tried to lift his hand and to rub his eyes but then the realization hit him. He was tied to the bed with chakra bounding ropes.

"What the hell is this?" He whispered to himself. Naruto stopped struggling and looked his sides. He mind was still burning but he vision was now clear. This room! It was one of in Hokage tower where Tsunade held the people who were in a state of emergency. Why was he tied up and why was he here? His mind was heavy and fuzzy and just then he heard the sound of door opening.

Naruto looked at the door and he saw Tsunade coming to him. Naruto looked at her; she was wearing a very serious expression. "Why I'm tied to this damn bed HOKAGE SAMA." He asked harshly but his voice felt strange even to himself.

Tsunade just narrowed her eyes. She had very grim expressions and when she spoke he voice was low and threatening, "So you do know my status! Tell me already what have you done to Naruto? Where is he?"

Naruto blinked his eyes at Tsunade to search any kind of humor but there wasn't! He was lying here in front of her and she was asking where he was? What was going on but he said nevertheless, "I'm Naruto old hag! What kind of joke is this?" His voice it wasn't his! 'I must be having sore throat'. The thought lurked into back of his mind.

Tsunade's expression darkened, "Don't try to act like him. You are not him!"

"Why are you saying this again and again that I'm not me? Why won't you just believe me?" Naruto felt a sudden rush of weakness in his body. His body and mind were burning.

"How can I believe you when you don't even have the seal on your body? Please don't make me angry!" Tsunade said again growling with anger in her voice.

Naruto started to pant and breath heavily, he was sweating again from head to toe. Tsunade sighed. It must be because of this argument his chakra flared and balance was disturbed again.

Naruto was whimpering and was in much pain, his face was twisted in pain. Tsunade made the seals and placed her hands quickly on boy's bare leg on the seal but the moment she placed her hands, she felt dizzy. She tried to regain her focus and the next moment it was all darkness surrounding her and also the alluring scent of roses.

She heard the sound of the beast growling. She hardly took some steps and fog was a bit clear and she was standing in front of tailed beast cage. Naruto was lying on the pitch black ground panting hard. Tsunade reached to him immediately and beats growled again, "Stay away from him and don't let those thrones touch you."

Tsunade took a step back looking confused and angry, "What kind of genjutsu is it? I'm not stupid enough to believe it."

"It's not a genjutsu out of all those people you know it better senin." Kyuubi snarled.

Tsunade noticed there were thorn vines wrapped around Naruto's leg and many vines around Kyuubi's body. "Explain it to me you beast. What the fuck happened actually and why can't I get near that brat!" She demanded an explanation from the tailed beast.

Beast growled and looked at Tsunade with his furious eyes, "Some human did this ritual on kit to destroy him and kill him."

"What kind of ritual? Isn't this a curse seal?" Tsunade asked taking a step forward.

Beast roared, "Stay back if they sense you they will come to complete the other half and then you both will die!"

"Who will sense? What ritual! Listen you beast tell me already or you'll regret it!" Tsunade snapped. Seeing Naruto panting and whimpering in pain was too much to bear.

"This is a ritual from old times. A forbidden ritual to bind two people forever. I don't remember the details because it's from many hundred years ago. Now wake up vines are sensing you!" Beast roared again. Tsunade looked at those vines growing toward her thrones grown at them sharp like needles. She ran and focused and when she opened eyes she was in the room again.

She sighed, what Kurama told wasn't enough but now she at least knew that person lying in front of her was Naruto. Naruto's face was still distorted with pain. She quickly got up and placed her hands on Naruto's leg to transfer some chakra in him. Slowly Naruto's panicked face and expressions relaxed. His pale skin looked even more pale and ghostly. Tsunade's heart wrenched in pain, 'Why every time you have to suffer? Why these things always happen to you?' She sadly came near him and kissed softly on his forehead to leave and do research based on Kyuubi's information and patterns of seal.

* * *

When Naruto again opened his eyes again that burning sensation was almost bearable but his mind was still blurred. He got up with some difficulty and just then he noticed something. His hairs were long and not in his usual blond color but a very shining and silky looking platinum color. A strange fear crept in his mind when he looked on his skin color, a very pale color.

Naruto felt his blood rushing to his mind and making all of his thoughts fuzzy and a whirlpool of fear. He got up even stumbling on his way to bathroom and when he came into bathroom and looked at his face in mirror he screamed loud enough to shake up everyone in the Hokage tower.

He stumbled while walking backward and fell on floor shaking in fear and anger. Door was burst open and Tsunade and Shizune stood there. They quickly came to him, "Naruto are you OK? Why did you scream?" Tsunade put the palm of her hand on Naruto's face in concern.

He looked at her face. His eyes weren't focused darting here and there and then he said in a trembling voice, "My face, and my body what happened to me?" His chakra flared up again reacting to the anxiety and next moment he screamed in pain. He tried to control his howls by biting his lips but that burning sensation like literally his body was burning in fire. It was extremely painful like his all organs were boiling inside of him.

Tsunade tensed up and called out to her attendant, "Shizune quick transfer the chakra with me. Hurry." Shizune just nodded and did as she was told and both of the medic nins transferred chakra in Naruto stopped squirming and his body slowly relaxed.

Tsunade sighed in relief and she said in a soft tone to Naruto, "Brat try to control your emotions or you'll die before I could reverse the seal." Naruto looked so pale and weak. A word which didn't match blonde's personality at all. Tsunade felt so hurt just looking at him.

This time Naruto didn't faint. He tried to relax and then said in a whisper like words, "What happened to others?" He looked at Tsunade with concern.

Tsunade smiled and shook his head and next moment she carried Naruto with her monstrous strength and put him on bed gently. Naruto flushed a bit but remained serious. He really didn't have any strength left in his body.

He again looked at Tsunade and she sighed and took the seat on chair beside the bed, "They are fine Naruto. Kakashi and Sasuke would be returning shortly and Sakura is already here. She was the one who carried you back to Konoha." Naruto's tensed body relaxed at hearing about his team mates' safety.

"Now it's my turn to ask you Naruto. Tell me every single detail you remember before fainting." Tsunade asked him searching his face with soft expressions and concern.

Naruto sighed and looked at Tsunade's face before telling everything about going ahead, summoning gamakichi and then about those two ninjas he faced and in the he told bitterly about how that Kira named ninja place this cursed seal on him and how he started to burn in a white colored fire filled with rose smell.

After he finished Tsunade nodded and inhaled deeply, " Naruto earlier when you fainted again Kyuubi took me into your unconsciousness and then he told me that it is a ritual of binding not a curse. He didn't remember about it so me and Shizune are already searching the old scrolls and history to find something about this seal but we haven't yet found anything about it."

Naruto gasped, "Tsunade baa chan what are you saying! What I'm going to do then? What I'm going to tell others?"

She tilted her head a bit and sighed again. She felt tired. Transferring chakra in huge amount in Naruto for two times was tiring her body, "Naruto you don't have to tell anyone about it in fact don't tell a soul about this until we break this seal."

Naruto opened his now purple pupils wide, "But why?"

Tsunade shook his head; Naruto was still a dumb being, "Brat do you really want to ruin every progress you have yet made for becoming Hokage. People will start to distant them from you if they were to know that after Kyuubi now you are under some unknown curse."

Naruto opened his mouth but then shut it again, It was true. People will again start to hate him. He nodded and then asked, "What about my team? And about others what I'm going to tell them?"

"You are not allowed to tell both of your team mates or anyone else in Konoha about your seal. If needed I will tell Kakashi on my own. Also about your whereabouts I have a perfect story you can tell them." Naruto just gulped on seeing that playful glint in the eyes of Hokage.

* * *

Team 7 was in Hokage's office right now waiting for Hokage to return. Their faces were serious and expressions were tensed. There was still no news about Naruto. Just then they heard the sound of Tsunade's sandals and they stood their prudently.

She came and took seat on her usual seat, "Kakashi give me your report." Sasuke looked at her. Her face was stoic and her gaze was cold. Kakashi was telling Hokage about all events while she looked over the report. And Sasuke was lost in his thoughts about Naruto. Where was he? He was fine or not? Just then he heard Hokage clearing her throat. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

Tsunade searched their faces with a sharp gaze and then said in a intimidating tone, "You completed the mission which was the main point but you lost one of your companion along the way too which in something you all reflect. But I think it was the best choice regarding the situation but in future try to find other ways."

Sakura was impatient, "Hokage sama what about Naruto? When will we…"

Tsunade cut her in the middle, "Don't worry about him. The moment you told me about Naruto I sent ANBU's to search for him and the indeed found out him."

Sasuke and Sakura both looked at Hokage with surprise in their eyes. Kakashi was looking her face with suspicious, "Then where is he?" It was Sasuke asking this time.

"He is with Jiraya. There was an important assignment and Jiraya wanted Naruto to accompany him so he asked me and I allowed it so he took him in the way." Tsunade explained. Sakura looked relived but Sasuke's eyes were narrowed, 'already on another mission. Hell he didn't get to spent even a single moment with him alone what the hell was this.'

"And now about the guy Sakura brought." They looked at Hokage and she signaled Shizune to bring him in. Three of them just looked at the beauty when he entered the room with a lowered gaze. Sasuke could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest. That beauty was in a plain purple yukata right now with hairs loosely tied. Sakura could feel the heat in Sasuke's gaze and couldn't help but feel jealous.

Tsunade felt it too the way Sasuke looked at the boy with heated gaze yet stoic expressions. When Naruto came in the middle of room she said, "Every one meet him. He is Shirogane Haruto and Shiro chan they are team 7. Kakashi their leader, girl is Haruno Sakura and boy is Uchiha Sasuke." Shiro just looked at eyeryone while bowing a little and giving a fain angelic smile.

Sasuke looked bewildered when he heard this beauty was a boy and then when tsunade told Shirogane about him that beauty's eyes met with his and he felt a spark. He never saw such pure eyes before. He felt like his heart was drowning in those eyes already and even the fact that Shiro being a boy wasn't helping his heart form beating wildly. The way Shiro looked at him and the faint blush came on his pale cheeks was breathtakingly beautiful.

Even though he knew he had some feeling for Naruto for many past years and even though many times he felt that those feeling could be of love but still his heart was being captivated by that guy and he felt like he was betraying Naruto but this pull in his heart. What was this? He looked again at Shiro. Is this called the love at first sight?


	5. Love, hate and Kidnapping

**Chapter Five: Love, hate and kidnapping  
**

* * *

 **A/N: I claim this story idea.  
**

* * *

Tsunade was having so much fun. It was like creating her own characters and it made her bubble with excitement. She calculated everyone's expressions and she immediately knew that she was going to have a talk with Kakashi, who was giving suspicious eyes to Naruto.

"I'll leave the details to Shirogane kun. He will tell you the rest of his story." Tsunade smiled cheerfully and clasped her hands and looked at Naruto.

Naruto grumbled under his breath, 'this evil woman'. He smiled faintly and bowed, "I'm from hidden village of snow. Nice to meet you. And I…"

"Isn't that place far away? What are you doing here? All the way from north to here?" Before Naruto could explain himself Sakura cut him mid-sentence and asked sharply.

"I came here for training to control my chakra and to cure my chakra channels too." Naruto said softly and everyone in room looked at him quizzically.

"Care to explain yourself a bit more _Haruto san_?" Kakashi asked lazily.

Naruto sighed and continued, "My chakra channels were always weak and even a bit of emotions would cause it to flare up and it caused trouble for everyone around me. The healers in my village tried to cure me but couldn't. So the only option was to train hard and to stay rational. But I couldn't live like this anymore. I couldn't live my life always fearing and not being able to become a ninja so I left my village to train and when I got to know about Tsunade sama , I came here."

"And what about your _cursed seal_? Aren't _you_ forgetting it _Shirogane Haruto san_?" Kakashi narrowed his gaze and Naruto cursed Tsunade inwardly, 'she should have told Kakashi. Now he would just kick my ass with his questions.' He though gulping down his saliva.

"It's not a cursed seal..." Naruto tried to said but Sakura cut him hastily, "and why should we believe your words?"

"Because I have examined it and it's a merely Chakra draining seal to maintain his chakra levels and to stop it from flaring." Tsunade cut Sakura and told her with her usual commanding tone.

"Then what is this all about? Shouldn't it have solved the problem Hokage sama?" Sakura argued.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheeks. He wasn't feeling well. Hell he was feeling like he was hit by Itachi's magekyu jutsu. He just wanted to curl into a ball and sleep away all of this heavy discussions.

Sasuke stared at Shirogane's face. He looked like he was going to pass out. He could see the beads of sweat shining on his forehead and the draining color of his face.

"It should've but according to Shiro-chan he was encountered by two ninjas on his way. And he had no other options but to fight them when they attacked him. When he fought his chakra flared and then the seal started to absorb much more amount than normal. "Tsunade explained in a smooth tone.

Kakashi stared at Hokage and felt a small warning glare when she looked his way. Kakashi smirked and closed his book. He grinned and winked at Shirogane (Naruto), "I think it's enough introduction. Welcome to Konoha Shiro _Chan_."

Naruto tried his best to not glare at the nick name and just smiled with a small graceful bow, "I'll be in your care then."

Sakura felt sympathy toward the poor guy and smiled kindly at him and said in a pleased way, "Hokage sama will cure your condition. I'm positive about it."

Naruto gave a small smile too but soon his smile faltered when he felt the same suffocating feeling from before return and making his body go numb. He wanted to bow and say 'Thank you' the way Tsunade told him too. But he felt like he was being drained. He saw everyone panicking when he felt like he was going to fall. He closed his eyes but never felt the impact of hard ground making contact with his face. Strong arms held him protectively in a strong hold and didn't let him fall. His face made contact with the toned chest and a captivating intoxicating smell invaded his senses. He unconsciously grabbed the person's arms. He was positive that it was Kakashi but when he opened his eyes gasping he saw those endless raven eyes staring at him with a tint of worry in them. Naruto's body trembled with anticipation.

The way Sasuke moved like a blur to save him from the fall and then way he was holding him so possessively wasn't hidden from the eyes of Hokage and she just smirked internally.

Sasuke felt strange. He was confused. And Sasuke Uchiha is never confused. 'Why the hell did I moved to save this stranger.' The only answer was that his body had a mind of his own, it was obvious. And then he felt a strange warmth seeping into his skin from every part his skin that was making contact with Shirogane's soft and fragile body. It was peculiar yet a heartfelt feeling. A feeling like he knew this touch and this warmth. The way those dark amethyst glassy eyes looked at him and those rosy cheeks and the soft gasping sound from those plump kissable lips. His heart thumped loudly in his rib cage. This sick feeling of not wanting to let go of this person's body was so eccentric that Sasuke felt like he was losing his mind.

"Are you OK Shiro chan?" Tsunade asked worried. Naruto opened his eyes a bit and looked at everyone. They were looking at him worried. He thanked the God for his already flustered face so he wouldn't blush on the close intimacy of Sasuke and all of attention on him. Sasuke also felt grateful because the daze he was in broke the moment Tsunade spoke or he didn't know what his defiant body was going to do.

"Yes I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Naruto gave a small smiled and Sasuke felt like his heart would just burst with the warmth on that pure smile. Naruto tried to stand on his own but he faltered and Sasuke caught him in his embrace again. "I'm fine. You can let go now." He looked at Sasuke and frowned. But to Sasuke it merely looked like a cute pout.

He tried to stay rational and composed so he ignored Shiro's struggle and simply carried him in bridal-style. Naruto's face flushed bright red and he tried to wiggle out of Sasuke's strong grip. Which only made Sasuke tighten his grip even more.

Sakura bit her lip in jealousy and Kakashi just smirked. Tsunade looked at them calculatingly. Sasuke stopped near the couch and placed Shiro gently on it. Frowning inwardly on the small distance he carried Shiro.' Why was the couch so close?' Sasuke thought bitterly and then mentally slapped himself on his idiotic thoughts.

Naruto was going to argue but when he looked at the cold look and stoic expression Sasuke was carrying on his face, all of his complaints died in his mouth. Sasuke was just being his usual responsible self. He wasn't interested in him. This reality made his body go numb.

Tsunade looked the hurt which flashed in Naruto's lavender eyes and the way Uchiha's vein pulsated in his temple to stay composed, 'Interesting.' She smiled wickedly at the young _'Couple'_. ' _SO Interesting_.'

"Now that you've seen how weak his body and chakra conditions are so, until I find a cure for this Sakura you and Sasuke will stay beside Shiro and protect him. This is your next mission. " Sasuke scowled at the wall and Sakura just gaped happily while stealing a glance from ice prince. 'Just great I'll have more time to spend with Sasuke Kun'.

Naruto huffed and glared at Tsunade, 'Damn what the hell is going on in her evil mind. If Sasuke will be close how the hell I'm going to stay rational and control my Chakra.'

Sasuke just scowled, 'Is this a sick joke. I don't want to be around him. He is messing with my mind. I'm not going to fall for him. I'm not going to betray my feeling for Naruto until I have some answers.'

Kakashi just stared at all of them and opened his _book_ to continue the next page. He was _so_ going to confront Tsunade after his team left.

* * *

"Hey Shiro-kun I think this gray Kimono will suit you. Just look at this golden lining and pink flowers." Sakura smiled while handing him over the cloth.

"Yes it's beautiful" Naruto said softly and Sakura grinned. She was liking this guy more and more. He wasn't blank and cold like Sasuke and not too annoying and vibrant like Naruto. He was cold yet warm, Frank yet closed off. Just the perfect combination. Sasuke just looked blank and his eyes were narrowed.

According to the Hokage's order they were now accompanying Shiro in Konoha's streets. Sakura decided that it would be nice to buy clothes for Shiro since he only had one Kimono which was a feminine one too. So, according to Sakura he was in immediate need of shopping.

Naruto peeked from the corner of his eyes. Sasuke stood there outside the shop with all of his striking looks and Uchiha elegance. He was wearing a simple blue colored shirt with fishnet sleeves and navy pants snuggling his body completely with his usual hairstyle. His hands were in his pockets and he had grim expressions on his face. Naruto's heart clenched painfully on the sight. In all those years where he worked hard to conceal his feelings deep inside him appeared ineffective. His heart was betraying him completely. Naruto was surprised on how did people move on? Why couldn't he move on too? He looked again at the arrogant yet captivating Uchiha and groaned painfully.

He had no clue why Sasuke hated his new self so much? He bit his lips and tried to listen to Sakura's blabbering about colors and contrasts.

Sasuke noticed the depressed expression on Shiro's smooth features and the way he bit his lower lip so anxiously while listening to Sakura. Sasuke sighed inwardly. If he wasn't an Uchiha he would have punched a hole through the wall on his conflicting feelings. Shiro was the definition of pure yet alluring beauty. If it wasn't for his famous Uchiha death glares the admirers who were leering on Shiro and eye raping him from a distance would most definitely have attacked him and it made Sasuke annoyed as hell. He wanted to stab those ogling eyes and this feeling of possessiveness was annoying him even more.

He looked at Shirogane from head to toe with annoyance. The reason why Sasuke's heart was betraying him wasn't because of that guy's deep alluring lavender eyes, or his long silky soft platinum snowy hairs, nor the creamy delicate skin which flushed so cutely when Shirogane would become embarrassed. It was also not because of those rosy tempting lips which called his name with utmost sweetness and even a small curve of faint smile could pierce through ones soul, or the way Shiro would give a small pout when he hated something. And it was most definitely not because of the elegance or the princely way Shirogane carried himself, _the way Sasuke's mother behaved like royalty_. He was more than confident that it wasn't because of this. Because Sasuke Uchiha himself was an attractive and a desirable man. So what was the reason he felt so attracted toward that man. He shook his head, 'No way. I have to sort my feeling for Naruto first. What the hell I'm even thinking about.'

"Sasuke-kun I'm thinking about buying some hair ornaments too. Will you come with us or wait here?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

Sasuke looked at the busy street and then even more busy ornament shop at the end of the street and his answer was immediate. He also wanted to relax his nerves a bit "I'll wait here." He said and Sakura shrugged her shoulders and then dropped all of shopping bags near him. Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

"You won't mind to take care of our shopping bags then right?" She gave a cheeky smile and fluttered her eyelashes but Sasuke only looked passed her at Shiro who looked a bit pale.

"I think you should do it tomorrow. Shirogane san doesn't look good." Sasuke said plainly and Naruto looked at them.

"Eh... Really Shiro Kun? Should we head back?" Sakura looked at Shiro with concern.

Naruto gave a small smile, "I'm fine. No need to worry."

"You sure?" Sakura softly asked and Naruto nodded.

She turned to Sasuke while grabbing Shiro's soft hands, "Ok then we are off Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke just looked at their joined hands with a sour expression and waved his hand.

Sakura smiled and looked at Shirogane's quiet expression. He was truly mesmerizing. He didn't look like he belonged to this world almost like some celestial being. "Ne…Shiro-kun is everyone this pretty in your village?"

Naruto sighed inwardly. He was feeling feverish and in no mood of questioning but he still said politely, "Yes most of them are."

"Then it must be heaven to see so many Ikemen around" Sakura giggled and Naruto just stared at her giving a small smile.

"Shiro kun do you have someone special in your life?" They were quite for a while but then Sakura asked abruptly.

Naruto's steps halted and he looked at the ground, "Yes." He said softly. There was no need to lie he thought and Sakura spun completely to him.

"OoooooHH… Who is she? Someone from your village?" She asked excitedly and Naruto just rolled his eyes inwardly. 'Already assuming it's a she?'

But Naruto simply nodded, "Yes."

"Come on tell me more. How does she looks?" Sakura asked with interest.

"She had long black hairs and icy blue eyes. She was energetic, cool and amazing. I really loved her." Naruto faked his voice into a trembling sad voice. For the first time Naruto felt grateful toward _Old hag_ for her story.

Sakura's lips opened in an apologetic way. "What happened to her?" She asked gently.

"She died during an attack on our village. She was a great ninja." Naruto said softly with pained expressions on his face which was not that difficult because of his worsening condition. Sakura bit her lips and hugged him while she whispered sorry and soothing words.

When the broke apart Naruto started to feel that suffocating feeling rising from the pit of his stomach again. Naruto tried to distract himself, "What about you Haruno san?"

"About me?" She smiled shyly while looking at a rose shaped hair ornament, "Yes I do have someone and you've already met him."

Naruto swallowed down the thick saliva and feigned innocence, "Who?"

"It's Sasuke Kun. You Know Uchiha Sasuke. Black eyes, black hairs and pale skin and lots of arrogance." She chuckled like a lovesick school girl and Naruto felt utter jealousy, "But it suits him doesn't it? He is handsome, smart and powerful. I love him so much and I know deep down he loves me too." She skipped a step but Naruto couldn't lift his feet to walk.

Wasn't it him who brought Sasuke back? Who fought for Sasuke's sake? Who shared the same pain of being an orphan? Wasn't he the one Sasuke Uchiha considered his best friend and accepted as his equal? Who was Sakura to claim Sasuke's feeling like this? Just because she was a girl she could do or say anything? He was the one who loved Sasuke with every fiber of his being! He was the one for whom Sasuke returned! He was the one who shared Sasuke's burdens with him! Not her!

His body trembled with the unpleasant feeling of jealousy and angst. His already shaky body shook even harder and beads of sweat showered his body. Naruto looked at Sakura's fading voice and her disappearing figure and his body stumbled while he fell into unconsciousness. The last thing he felt was a sinking, unpleasant feeling of falling.

* * *

They looked at the stalls which were displayed with beautiful and exotic designs. Sakura felt like a girl again. They have been so busy in all of missions that she couldn't even shop leisurely. Once she was done with it she looked up to tell Shiro to go to another shop but Shirogane wasn't there.

Sakura panicked and ran around to look for him but he was not there. She ran back to the last stall and asked the man, "Excuse me? Have you seen the guy who was with me? Do you know where he went?"

The man looked at her and nodded, "Yes he looked paled and stumbled but a man caught him and said that he will bring your friend to the hospital."

Sakura paled but thanked the guy and ran back to Sasuke.

Sasuke was sitting idly under the shade of a small tea shop, looking cold and distant just like always. Sakura came rushing toward him and he instantly tensed. Shirogane wasn't with her.

"Why are you running like that Sakura? Where is Haruto?" He asked sternly.

Sakura bit her lips, "I…" She nervously played with her fingers.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed threateningly, "Don't tell me he is having his condition again Sakura! I told you…"

"No...He isn't having his attack… "Sakura quickly said but Sasuke couldn't settle that twisting feeling.

"Then why isn't he with you Sakura!" Sasuke asked coldly and Sakura's face paled even more.

"I.. lost him…" She said so quietly that if it wasn't for Sasuke's extra sharp hearing in this bustling street. He would've missed the contents.

"…How? Explain. Now!" Sasuke tried to compose himself and asked Sakura while he threw daggers at her with her piercing stare.

"We were doing shopping and talking and then I called out to him and he wasn't there." Sakura hastily explained and Sasuke's heart thumped so loudly. He was sure that if not for this noise in streets Sakura would've listened it.

"We have to find him now! Or Hokage will have our heads." Sasuke said bitterly. There was no time to lose. He cursed himself for being so careless and sending Shirogane alone with Sakura. Who proved herself even more useless than their usual missions. Sasuke ran through the streets to find Shirogane with Sakura following closely behind him.

"I asked the man and he told me that Shiro-kun fell down and some man took him to the hospital. I think we should check it first." She said and Sasuke scowled.

"Then go check it. And meet me in the training ground afterwards." He said sternly and ran to the other direction while Sakura sprinted toward the hospital.

She was regretting her carelessness. Even though they were shopping, she should not have forgotten that she was on a mission to protect Shiro and now they didn't even knew where he was.

' _Shiro-kun please be OK. We will find you. Just hang in there.'_ She prayed while she cut shortcuts.

* * *

 **Shirogane: White metal or platinum**

 **Haruto: Sun, light  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Please follow the story for updates and comment you view.**


	6. Conflicted feelings I

**A/N: _I've decided to update only four of my stories for now because trying to update all of them is making my brain boil. I just can't jump from one to other without disturbing the pace and mood of the story. So for now I'll update  
_** _My Beautiful Bride_ _  
Blindfold  
Love at First sight  
_ _Your Lie_ ** _  
***I've also decided to update longer chapters. It'll take more time but short chapters are frustrating.***_**

 _ ********* I don't have a Beta and English is not my native language. So pardon the mistakes OR help me but don't complain.*********_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto but if I did you'd know you now. I would've made Sasuke X Naruto a cannon._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 06 : Conflicted Emotions_**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and slowly blinked. His body was cold and it felt better but then again why was he feeling cold. He opened his aching eyes a bit more and took in the surrounding. He could hear the gentle sound of flowing water and slowly looked ahead at the stream flowing.'I'm in forest? How the hell did I get here.' Naruto thought panicked. He remembered getting dizzy because of getting so worked up and after that? 'Ugh I lost consciousness just great.' Naruto slowly got up and bit his lips. He couldn't feel Sasuke or Sakura's chakra around him so either they were hiding it or worse they weren't here. And besides if they were there then they would've taken him straight to Tsunade and not here. Naruto sighed tiredly and leaned against the tree's trunk. He just wanted to go back and sleep. Now he was really regretting declining Sasuke's offer to take it easy. 'Shit whoever took me is gonna return soon. I better flee while I have time.' Naruto bit his lips and opened his eyes. He was really hating this whole chakra draining thing. His muscles were hurting so bad and his head was pounding.

"How the hell I'm suppose to go back in this condition." Naruto grumbled under his breath annoyed and tried to take a slow steady step.

He slowly started to take steps. His mind was still dizzy but it was better than to stay there and wait for whoever has took him. Naruto took another step but then stopped again. It was so frigging difficult to even walk! How stupid of him to get so worked up over that stupid reason and losing so much chakra in one go. Huffing he took another step but this time sudden dizziness washed over. 'Oh shit' Naruto cursed under his breath when his footing lost. He was sure of falling flat on the ground that when someone suddenly grabbed his shoulders to support him. He had a mini freak out. There was no one there a minute ago so it wasn't his fault.

Naruto snapped open his eyes to look a his 'savior'. It was a middle aged man with dark skin and light brown hairs with a messy beard wearing a pale green worn out yukata. In simple words that man looked plain out shady and creepy.

"Ara. You shouldn't try to walk little Missy. You still have fever don't you." The man said smiling sickly and eying him hungrily. Naruto's eyes narrowed. 'Oh no he did _not_ just called me _Missy_!'

"Ah thank you for saving me but you're mistaken I'm not a woman." Naruto smiled sweetly and tried to stand on his own but that man didn't let go of his arm.

"Pfftt.. You're such a funny young lady. I'm sure we can have much more fun together." The man said laughing wickedly and Naruto was disgusted beyond belief. 'This fricking creepy flirt!'

"My friends are still waiting in market. I'm grateful for you to take care of me but I've to go now." Keeping his voice smooth and gentle Naruto tried his best to gently let down that guy.

"They can wait a bit more now little Missy." The man wrapped his thick arms around Naruto's slim waist and Naruto couldn't hold back any more.'He did not just treated me like a woman!'

"Let go of me you pervert! And who the hell are you calling a Missy! I'm a man dammit!" Naruto yelled angrily and tried to punch that man but the man quickly captured his wrist and smirked.

"Ara I'm not a pervert. I just want us to have some fun." Saying that the man pushed Naruto down on the ground and Naruto fell on his bottom wincing.

"Well I don't wanna have any fun so just fucking stay away from me!" Naruto ended up yelling angrily. Fuck couldn't this guy take a NO! His body was hurting and he was low on chakra and Kurama was completely quite too. Where the hell were Sasuke and Sakura when he needed help!

"Such a colorful language for a delicate lady like you." The man said while hovering over him like a vulture. Naruto tried to get away from him and make a run but the man probably knew that he would do that so he quickly pinned him down with his arms above his head.

"You Bastard I'm not a woman! Let go of me or I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled out and tried to wriggle out of the strong grip of the man but damn it was so hard. Now he could totally get the feeling of helplessness the woman felt when someone harassed them. And really it was quite a shitty feeling.

"Well well let me see then you are a woman or not." The man said grinning and swiftly loosed Naruto's obi and snaked his hands inside his kimono.

"Get your hands of me." Naruto said kicking and yelling but it was like no matter what he did it was no effect. Either the man was strong or he was weak. He was leaning more toward the second option 'sadly'.

"Now now don't struggle so much. You'll feel good too. EHH? So you really are a man?" The man's hand snaked inside his kimono over his chest and groped there. Naruto was red faced. This damn pervert.

"I told you! Now LET ME GO!" Naruto yelled out and then his body jerked when the man didn't stopped.

His body was heating up in the familiar manner and he felt his fever spiking up. 'Shit!' he wasn't in a condition to be sucked up again! He haven't even recovered from the previous chakra drainage. But it seemed like all of his anger was making his chakra flare. The seal was activating man didn't listened to him and kept on touching him. Naruto kept on thrashing but his energy was so low and he felt the seal slowly started to suck his chakra. The man thought he was not resisting anymore and became more forceful. Naruto felt utterly helpless and whimpered closing his eyes. The next moment the pervert man fell at the side and Naruto was beyond confuse. His mind was all fuzzy so he was sure it was his mind playing a trick on him. Naruto blinked his eyes rapidly but the scene remained the same.

"Are you OK?" Naruto looked up on the worried tone of his savior and his eyes widened on seeing Sasuke there. He was more than sure now that it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto was dumbfounded so he called out to him on instinct. Sasuke arched his brow but didn't comment on it.

"Hn. Please take my hand and get up." Sasuke offered his hand and Naruto just pouted at the arrogance. He huffed and slowly got up on his own supporting the tree. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and retreated his hand.

"If you're feeling well then hurry up. I've told Sakura to wait at the training ground." Saying so Sasuke just turned and started walking. Naruto huffed with anger and tightened his obi before following Sasuke stubbornly. He casted a look at the unconscious man and then smirked. 'Serves you right pervert.'

They were walking rather slowly but Naruto's breathing was becoming more and more heavy with each step. He didn't told Sasuke about his condition but he wasn't going to tell that arrogant bastard. Seriously did he have no sense at all. Acting like that with a sick person like that. Naruto scowled. It wasn't like he wanted Sasuke to take care of him because he was perfectly capable of taking care of him self but still it wasn't the right way to treat a stranger from another country. That stupid socially inept Bastard! Naruto was lost in his thoughts when suddenly his legs gave away and he fell down with a thump with bewildered expression on his face. Suddenly it felt like his lungs were closing up. Sasuke was by his side in seconds.

"Haruto san? What happened? Hey answer me." Naruto looked at Sasuke's concerned face. He looked worried. Naruto opened his lips but nothing came out. His eyes kept on darking. He was losing his breathing. He felt like his body was closing up. He had too much chakra and Kyuubi was unable to recover it. Naruto tried to say some thing but it was no use he was losing consciousness.

"Shit! Why didn't you tell me that the seal was active! Dammit." Sasuke wanted to pull out his hairs at the stubbornness of this guy. His condition was way to serious and they didn't have enough time to make it to Hokage tower. He looked at Shirogane's worsening condition. His face was getting white as a sheet. Sasuke sat on his knees closer to Shirogane and placed the back of his hand on Shirogane's forehead. It was no good. Shirogane's body was getting icy cold. Sasuke tried to locate Sakura's chakra but she was still far. Dammit. He didn't have enough time. If the chakra wasn't transfered right now Shirogane might die...! The thought made Sasuke stop in his tracks. he looked at that ghostly face and bit his the hell was he supposed to do now? Tsunade might have made there team on this base too. Sakura for medical care and him for protection. Damn he shouldn't have made Sakura go the other way. Shirogane's whole body was shaking and then THAT happened. Shirogane started coughing. Sasuke rubbed his back panicked inside. He couldn't even take him to Tsunade because of this weak condition. Dammit. Shirogane kept on coughing and then he vomited. Sasuke's eyes widened upon seeing blood coming out of the pale shaking man's body.

That's it. He was going to transfer the chakra. Sasuke bit his lips and made up his mind. Desperate times needed desperate measurements and a ninja should never be failed on his mission especially an ANBU. He wasn't going to let Shirogane die on his watch. Sasuke gently laid Shirogane on the ground and then placed his hands over the main chakra point over Shirogane's lungs. Because it seemed like the guy was going to die because of not getting air. Sasuke's heart thumped loudly in his chest. That beautiful creature was laying completely limp and it made Sasuke's heart go into a turmoil. Sasuke took a deep breath to calm his ragging nerves and activated his sharingan. He focused on his chakra and then made it flow out of his hands with considerable effort. It was damn difficult. But he was Sasuke Uchiha. He wasn't called a genius for nothing. A look at the lifeless body of Shirogane was enough to strengthen his resolve like iron. He will not let this man die at any cost. Sasuke focused again and let his chakra flow like a calm river. Flowing through his whole body and then starting to pour in Shirogane's body. Shirogane's body jerked a bit but that was it. Sasuke let his chakra pour into Shirogane.

Only a few minutes have passed but then Sasuke felt the burn from his palms where they were touching Shirogane over his kimono. The heat which wasn't noticeable at first started to burn his palms. Sasuke hissed with pain but didn't pulled his hands back and kept on concentrating. He glance at Shirogane's face and it was scrunched with pain but now at least flustered and not life less. It was good. May be he wasn't late. He felt like an unseen fire was burning him to his bones. It was way too painful. _'Does this guy endure this suffering all on his own? And to see he is so delicate too._ ' Sasuke thought while clenching his teeth and forcing more of his chakra into Shirogane's chakra system. Shirogane's chakra felt so familiar and yet so strange.

Sasuke felt suffocated and his mind was getting dizzy with the transfer and that damn heat. How the hell was Shirogane even bearing this? Sasuke blinked his eyes and looked at Shirogane's less flustered face. It seemed like he was better. Sasuke relaxed his muscles and tried to detach his hands but he couldn't. Now he felt panicked! His chakra was flowing freely from him to Shirogane and his hands were like stuck there. At this rate HE was going to die and not Shirogane. What the hell was with this? Sasuke tried his best but with every second his chakra was absorbed more and more. Leaving him completely drained and gasping for air. His sharingan deactivated and he tried to focus but it was no use he could actually feel that damn seal absorbing the chakra at inhuman speed. This was it. May be the seal had a new target or may be it was confusing because of the chakra transfer. May be he shouldn't have transfered for such a long period. Sasuke felt his body shutting down and his lungs closing. The damn burning heat.

Sasuke was on the brink of losing his consciousness when it happened. With a powerful jerk for a mere second the absorption stopped and then started again but this time it wasn't transfer but surprisngly an exchange. The chakra was flowing from Shirogane's body to him with a large amount of his own chakra with a mix of Shirogane's more wild and raw chakra.

" _Sasuke kun! Shiro san! What the hell is happening here?"_

Sasuke could hear the panic in Sakura's voice but he was completely unable to respond. The chakra was so deliciously returning back to his body. He could smell the strange smell of white roses. A rare flower in Konoha. It's rich thick smell and the flow of the chakra soothing his sore chakra channels made Sasuke numb to everything else. He could feel like he was getting high on this. It was an addictive feeling. It felt like at this moment he and Shirogane were one person. Even their hearts were beating in sync. Sasuke shivered a bit at the intimate feeling. A feeling of complete connection to someone. He could see his blue chakra and Shirogane's reddish chakra wrapped in a white Smokey mist. Lashing and flaring like a beautiful art work. He looked with hooded eyes at Shirogane's face who was slowly waking up and a small relaxed smile graced Sasuke's lips. He had saved Shirogane. That beautiful man who made his heart beat like crazy. Who was messing with his mind since he came here. For a moment Sasuke could see the familiar blue of Naruto's eyes in Shiro's half opened eyes and his heart skipped a beat.

"Sasuke's kun please come to your senses! Shiro kun!" Sakura was yelling and trying to pull them apart but it was no use. Sasuke could numbly feel the pulling fingers but that was it. He was completely engrossed in that beautiful face which would show a glimpse of blue eyes or tan skin for a flash. _'Naruto_ ' Sasuke whispered the name under his breath. His breath hitched with the high flow and his senses were over whelmed. He wanted to stay conscious and see Naruto's face for a bit more but he couldn't sop his fading senses and soon he blacked out.

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He looked around and sighed. He was in hospital with an IV attached to his arm. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He wasn't feeling weak or sluggish at all just because he lost blacked out they put an IV. Sasuke just shook his head and got up. He felt completely refreshed and felt full of energy and that made his train of thoughts turn toward Shirogane. He felt a strange connection with that guy. It was almost like he wanted to see that guy's face first thing when he opened his eyes. It was strange for him to feel this level of intimacy for any other person. That whole chakra exchanged messed up his emotion even more. But he could feel it. That subtle craving to see that guy's face. To feel that intimacy again. To feel _Him_! Sasuke blinked. _'What the hell did I just thought? No I should't be thinking this way! My feelings are not that shallow to just change on the base of appearance.'_

 _"_ Sasuke kun how are you feeling?" Sasuke looked up when Sakura entered with a smile on her lips and he just gave a small nod.

"What happened?" He asked getting out of the bed sat on the corner slinging his legs out. Sakura hurriedly came and started to detach the IV.

"Well You asked me to go straight to training ground so after I checked the hospital I came there and I just got there when I felt the chakra fluctuation and came rushing to where you were. You wre just sitting there and the chakra was flaring and lashing out. It was really scary Sasuke kun. And you were sitting there, your hands on his stomach and Shiro kun laying limp. IT was so scary. I thought may be Shiro kun was dead and the seal was doing something to you too. Then you collapsed and all of chakra flaring stopped. Thankfully Shirogane kun woke up or it would've been difficult to bring you here." Sakura voice got a bit rough but then she smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and got up.

"Sasuke kun I-I wanted to apologize for earlier this noon. It was my mistake all of this happened. I'm really so..." Sakura started apologizing. She was feeling like shit because of her failure and getting to carried away with her shopping. She was a ninja. She shouldn't have done it.

"It's fine Sakura. All that matters is that we found him in time." Sasuke said impassively. He frowned. It wasn't like he could just blame Sakura. He shouldn't have left Shirogane alone with Sakura to begin with. It was a mission. They weren't on vacation.

"Is.. he OK?" Sasuke asked neutrally and Sakura gave a cheerful smile.

"Yes he is. In fact Hokage sama was so surprised when she saw him so energetic. Oh Sasuke kun Hokage sama said to come as soon as you're discharged." Sakura added quickly. "Sasuke kun did you forgive me?"

"Hn. I'll go. Thanks for bringing me here Sakura." Sasuke said and gave a small nod as gratitude and left the hospital and Sakura's heart thumped in her chest. Some times it felt like she was living for just these small moments when Sasuke would say something totally out of his character or on rare moments his lips would form a small unnoticeable smile. These moments gave her the hope that Sasuke might like her too. Sakura gave a small dreamy smile and left the hospital too.

* * *

Sasuke came back to Uchiha compounds. He showered and then changed his dress. Once he was in a more relaxed white shirt and Navy blue pants he left for Hokage tower. Honestly speaking he was almost desperate to see Shirogane but a part of him was dreading the meeting too. He was getting more frustrated regarding his feelings. There was Naruto. His best friend. His only friend. He got along with others now but he wasn't close to any one how he was closed with Naruto. It had been so long since they last hung out. Naruto was like family. Other than his brother whom he met only a handful of times these years Naruto was a constant anchor for him. He wanted to see that idiot so bad and scold him for leaving without a good bye. Sasuke scowled. Naruto really was a moron. Sasuke shouldn't miss that dumb ass. Didn't Naruto miss him?

Sasuke would never admit it out loud but he did miss the blond. He always wondered what he was doing. Where he was at that moment? Strangely he never felt like they were apart. Naruto's existence was like a constant reminder in his daily life be it the Ichiraku or orange color. He would see Kiba running along Akamaru doing some thing totally irrational and he would remember Naruto. He would see Shikamaru and the genius would end up saying something about Naruto. All these years no matter what no one ever forgot that blond idiot. And no one could forget him because Sasuke's existence was a constant reminder of that guy's stubbornness.

Sometimes Sasuke did shuddered on remembering the utter hatred he felt for his brother. How he wanted to kill him. If it wasn't for Naruto he might have did it. And then what would've left? Sasuke sighed. Naruto was his light. Yes he would admit this to him but not even tell that idiot. Sasuke's lips twitched a bit with a small smile. But next moment he frowned. And when Sasuke was on the brink of figuring out his feeling Shirogane came out of no where and messed up the perfect balance Sasuke was slowly achieving where he was going to make Naruto live with him when he returned. Because Uchiha compound was way too big and he could rent it to Naruto so that idiot won't die because of over eating of ramen. He never questioned it why he was giving Naruto this much importance. Wasn't it simple because Naruto was his friend. The one who didn't abandoned why did that guy came here now?

He felt an irresistible pull toward Shirogane the first time he met him officially. Shirogane was epitome of beauty but there was something in those amethyst lonely eyes which pulled Sasuke way Sasuke caught him looking at him with a longing he was confused. Sasuke didn't believe in love at first sight so when it happened to him he was pissed off. Yup completely and royally pissed off! He didn't wanted to bent over to this stupid emotion. Naruto was his most important person and he wouldn't kneel down to this stupid emotion until he got some answers.

His mind drifted toward again his own unprofessional-ism. It was so stupid of him to act so relaxed. And look where it got him. He couldn't forget. That man was going to take advantage of Shirogane's weak condition. His veins burns with the unfamiliar emotion. He literally hated it. If it wouldn't have killed the guy Sasuke would've corridor him! He forgot it because of the incredible high he felt because of all that chakra exchange but now that he remembered again his mouth got a bitter taste. He was sooo going to pay a visit to that guy!

Sasuke knocked at the door and he heard Tsunade's voice, "Enter."

"Sakura told me that you requested my presence Hokage sama?" Sasuke said with a small bow. And Tsunade smiled.

"Yes please come and sit here I wanted to discuss something regarding your chakra transfer with Shiro chan this noon." Tsunade said gesturing toward the chair in front of her desk.

Sasuke took the seat quietly and waited for Tsunade to speak. Even though he was itching to ask about Shirogane. And he admitted that he did felt a bit disappointed when he didn't saw Shirogane here. Even though logically speaking there was no need for Shirogane to be in Tsunade's office in first place.

"What is that you wanted to know Hokage sama?" Sasuke asked settling in the seat.

"First tell me how are you feeling? It seems like too much of your chakra got absorbed." There was an underlying concern in Tsunade's voice.

"I'm better Hokage sama. Thanks for the concern." The words were simply professional. It seemed like Sasuke was never going to be frank with her.

"Well then if you are Ok let's talk about the matter at hand." Tsunade said with a sigh and leaned back on her chair. Sasuke simply nodded.

"Since your team brought Shirogane here I and Shizune are trying our best to equalize his chakra but it never worked for more than an hour or two and we needed to transfer chakra every one or two hours. Even though it been only two days it was tiresome." Tsunade stopped and poured a cup of sake. Sasuke remained quiet waiting for her to finish whatever she was going to say. "But in those two days he was never this healthy and relaxed Sasuke not even after the chakra transfer. He was continuously feverish and weak but since this after noon he is completely relaxed and not once his chakra fluctuated. I want to know what was the difference Sasuke. It might be able to help Shiro chan. So tell me everything. Every little detail." Tsunade's eyes were full of determination.

"When I found him he was already.." Sasuke sarted but he was cut in.

"Found him? Why wasn't he with you Uchiha?" Tsunade asked punching the table but Sasuke didn't flinched.

"I'm terribly sorry for it Hokage sama but I though Sakura would be able to keep an eye on him but it seemed like she got too engrossed in her _shopping_." Tsunade's brow arched. It seemed like Sasuke was pissed at Sakura too.

"Still it's no excuse Sasuke! You shouldn't have left him alone with Sakura no matter what. Even if she was keeping eye on him how do you think she would be able to take care of him alone when Shirogane san would collapse? I assigned _both_ of you because it would be difficult for just one person to take care of him in his condition." Tsunade's tone got higher and colder. Sasuke could feel the room's temperature dropping. Like he wasn't beating him self on it enough on it." It's a relief that you found him on time and you were able to transfer chakra. In fact his condition is so much better. These past two days we've been transferring chakra after every one or two hours but still it never stabilized him enough and he would've a slight fever all the time. That's why Sasuke it's important. we might be able to figure it out somehow. So please don't leave a single detail and tell me every thing!" Tsunade said with a serious face. Sasuke nodded and took a small breath before starting.

"When I found Shirogane san he was suffering from his second chakra depletion. His condition got worse and there was no time for me to take him here so I performed the chakra transfer. When his face color started to become less pale I thought about stopping the transfer and bringing him to you but I couldn't pull back my hands and I could feel my being sucked in by the seal. When I was almost all out of chakra and my body started to give out in that instant the my chakra suddenly rushed back into my body but there was also a mix of Shirogane san's chakra." sasuke wasn't sure but he felt uncomfortable revealing this to Tsunade almost like he was telling her something too private.

"Hmm. So the seal returned your chakra? It's strange. May be the seal over flew with the chakra and returned it back." Tsunade said placing her finger over her chin and looked at Sasuke with a crease between her eye brows.

"It might be." Sasuke said with a slight shrug and Tsunade nodded with a deep sigh.

"Very well. You can go back now. You can have a day off tomorrow rest. I'll contact you later." Tsunade said distractedly while she took a thick book off her table and started to turn the pages quickly. Sasuke just nodded and after giving her a small bow he left her office.

"Uchiha san!" Sasuke was out of the tower when he got called out by someone. Sasuke body stiffed for a moment and he turned to see the person in question. It was a rather dark night with a half moon and no stars in the sky. There was a dim glow on every thing with moon light but other than that it was dark.

"Shirogane san." Sasuke tilted her head a little and looked at the guy coming out of the dark hallway. Sasuke's breath hitched a bit upon seeing the man. Shirogane was wearing cotton white pants and a dark loose shirt with his hairs open and falling on his back with one long strand on front. Sasuke tried to schooled his features and to give out how he was feeling inside. The way dim moon light just lit that person completely was breathtaking.

"What are you doing here Shirogane san? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Sasuke asked dryly and looked at him with leveled gaze.

"I was just going to sleep but I saw you going out and I couldn't just go to sleep without asking you how you were!" Shirogane approached him quickly with worry laced on his pale delicate features." Uchiha san are you OK now? I'm so sorry that you suffered so much because of me. I got you in so much danger. I really..."

Sasuke didn't know why but next moment his palm was pressing again those plump blabbering lips. If Sasuke wanted to shut up Shirogane he had achieved it. But not only Shirogane he froze too. He wasn't by any means a touch feely kind of person so his action made him hyper conscious of what he had done. Sasuke quickly pulled his hand back and turned his face to the side praying in his heart that Shirogane was unable to see the light blush under the dim light.

"You don't have to apologize. It was completely my own fault. I shouldn't have sent you with alone with Sakura." Sasuke turned his face toward Shirogane again and schooled his features completely. His voice completely calm and composed. "It was a _mission_ and I had to protect you." Sasuke saw Shirogane's face fell and his eyes looked crest fallen. The itching feeling in his heart started again. It wanted Sasuke to comfort Shirogane to make him smile and not sad like this.

"I-I see. Well it's a relief that you are OK. Good bye." Shirogane faked a smiled and turned quickly. The feeling intensified so much that Sasuke wanted to claw his heart out of his chest. He didn't know how but his body moved on his own and grabbed Shirogane's arm pulling him back to Sasuke. Shirogane looked completely shocked. "U-Uchiha san?".

Sasuke looked at those amethyst eyes which looked surprisingly blue under the moon light.'What strange eyes.' Sasuke mused to him self and unconsciously brushed the hairs back which have come in front because of the abrupt movement. He didn't understand it all but something inside him was desiring this man. desiring him with raw and primal needs. In this instant there was only one thought resonated in him and that was ' _He wanted this man!'_ And it was enough to snap him back from his daze. He gently release Shirogane's arm and looked at Shirogane who was frowning right now and looking deliciously cute with a small pout. The feeling was still clawing at his heart so he did the thing to calm that fucking frustrating feeling. He looked into those purplish blue eyes and gently said.

"I'm glad that you are OK and That I was able to come at time. I really am." Sasuke's lips gave a small gentle relief filled smile and Shirogane looked completely shocked and awe struck. Sasuke wanted to chuckle at those lost expressions but he schooled his expression, "Now please return to your room. It's dangerous to be out when you are not fully recovered." Shirogane just nodded and turned. Sasuke saw him until he disappeared from his gaze and than placed his palm over expressions serious and grim. He was attracted toward Shirogane but the feeling he felt earlier was somehow way too foreign-ed and strong. The feeling to protect that guy. To see him. To feel him. To comfort to make Shirogane _HIS!_

The feeling wasn't gentle like love or passionate. It was aggressive! It was wild and primal. Like a thick craving which would burn your body. Some thing wasn't right. Sasuke sighed and then turned to leave to Uchiha compound. Whatever it was he was going to figure it out tomorrow after the much needed sleep.

* * *

 **NEXT UPDATE WOULD BE OF YOUR LIE.**

 _Please leave review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Follow for updates._

 _ADIOS~_


	7. Conflicted feelings II

_**AN: I've been sick this whole week but yeah I couldn't stop my self from writing. So here it is the new chapter.  
And please guys don't be so selfish and leave me a comment really. It's not like I'm getting paid for it. It feels so good to know that you're enjoying it.**_

 _The chapter is un-beta'd._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 07: Conflicting Feelings II_  
**

 _Sasuke saw him until he disappeared from his gaze and than placed his palm over his lips with his expressions serious and grim. He was attracted toward Shirogane but the feeling he felt earlier was somehow way too foreign-ed and strong. The feeling to protect that guy. To see him. To feel him. To comfort to make Shirogane HIS! The feeling wasn't gentle like love or passionate. It was aggressive! It was wild and primal. Like a thick craving which would burn your heart and soul. Some thing wasn't right. Sasuke sighed and then turned to leave to Uchiha compound. Whatever it was he was going to figure it out tomorrow after the much needed sleep._

Once Sasuke was back from Hokage tower and inside the safety of his own room. He took off the ANBU gear and stretched his body. He frowned when he got a whiff of hospital sensitizations smell. He just wanted to jump under the sheets with the sudden exhaustion but he absolutely refused to sleep while smelling like medicines. Sasuke took some loose blue pants and a shirt to wear after the bath. He strode inside the bathroom and mused over getting a quick shower or soaking in the tub and even though he wanted to sleep so badly he couldn't resist the temptation of warm water. He let the tub fill with water and used a bit of Katon to warm it to his desired temperature before slipping inside the tub filled with warm soothing water.

Sasuke almost moaned when he felt the warmth against his sore and aching body. After he settled in the large tub he started to think about every thing that was happening up till recently. The only thing Sasuke absolutely loathed was to feel helpless and weak and this was what he was slowly starting to feel regarding Naruto and Shirogane. He wasn't getting any hang of Naruto and Shirogane... well that guy was making him run around in circles. Sasuke sighed a bit annoyed with the emotional turmoil. He didn't like the way his body reacted to Shirogane but it was also unnerving how he wasn't clear about his feelings for Naruto too. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and then opened them again to look at the ceiling with his brows frowned in concentration.

Why was he even thinking about comparing Shirogane and Naruto? Wasn't it almost unfair to compare it with Naruto? Naruto was someone special to him and it wasn't a baseless emotion. Naruto saved him. he was his savior, his only friend, his equal.. Naruto was everything he wasn't. If Sasuke was cold Naruto was like warm wind of spring. If he was fire Naruto was the air to keep him going. He wasn't like water. No, Naruto was the fresh air which kept him breathing. Just because Shirogane had something strangely familiar and looked at Sasuke with those damn eyes didn't mean that he was worthy of being compared to Naruto. No.

Naruto was his special person. Even the mere thought of Naruto abandoning him or giving someone else his place was unnerving. Sasuke gritted his teeth with irritation. Naruto belonged to him and he belonged to him. But still... Sasuke bit his lips.

Did he wanted to have sex with Naruto?

Sasuke wanted to bang his head with something now. He bit his lips and blamed the steam for his face flushing and his mind getting tad bit dizzy. He sighed and felt tiredness wash over him. He got out of bath lost in his thoughts and dressed up after drying himself. Once he was laying under the sheets Sasuke's thoughts drifted back to Naruto and Shirogane. In his sleepy mind both of their images were becoming mingled and boundaries were disappearing. Sasuke sighed trying to make them clearer and slowly the image started to become vivid again. In his slowly drifting mind Sasuke could see the bluest eyes looking at him with mirth and defiance. Smirking and tauting him with lush tan skin and gorgeous blond locks adorning his face. Sasuke felt his body becoming warm and bit his lips unconsciously.

He turned and pressed his slightly warm face into the pillow. Sasuke almost groaned irritably. He shouldn't have thought more on that stupid line because now he was thinking about Naruto and getting horny. Sasuke huffed trying to will his body to sleep while cursing his mind for even asking the damn question that he could've sex with Naruto or not because well the answer was damn clear now. But he didn't wanted to think about it anymore.

Naruto was someone special for him. Someone he couldn't share because of his possessive nature and someone he always wanted close to not lose him. May be that was the reason he was thinking that way about his friend who was almost like a brother for him. Sasuke turned to his other side again restlessly. Brother? No. he never thought of Naruto as brother. Itachi was enough headache for him. he didn't need another brother. Sasuke rolled his eyes inwardly. Naruto was just.. his best friend. His rival and just that.

 _'But then why are you feeling attracted toward Shirogane?_  
 _Why did you thought about sex with Naruto_?'

His sub conscious asked smirking, looking down at him like he was the biggest fool. Sasuke would've scowled if it wouldn't have made him seem like an idiot for scowling on his subconscious.'May be he was just horny. he was a man for God sake and he had never had a partner before so it was just his hormones playing tricks on him.' He gave himself reasoning. He almost felt his subconscious laughing at him, 'If it's just hormone why didn't you thought about the women around you? Why men and why Naruto and Shirogane?' Sasuke really wanted to kill his subconscious but he just gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

'You want him for your self. You want to claim Naruto and if not Naruto then Shirogane became the easy second choice.' The subconscious snickered and Sasuke really wanted to do something to his inner vice.

Sasuke glared at the wall scowling in the dark. He wasn't interested in Naruto in any sexual way nor he seek the sexual relief from Shirogane. May be he was confused because of Shirogane's delicate and aristocratic features which looked so much like his mothers or the way he acted so refined. Sasuke sighed. He didn't know any thing anymore. All the feeling and emotions were becoming a big mess in his mind and it made his mood even more worse.

May be he really was just horny. He was a sixteen years old teenager and it wasn't strange for him to feel this way. He was taking care of his body needs but may be just jerking off wasn't enough anymore. It was the way human body worked. If his body was reacting because of his hormones then Sasuke had a very easy solution for it. He was going to take care of his stupid body. May be it was time he finally lost his virginity.

* * *

It was ten in the morning when Sasuke found himself in the training grounds practicing. According to Hokage's commands he was free for today so he started his day by doing the laundry then cleaning the whole house which was just plain out boring but he did it and after that he ate some vegetable salad and came to training ground to train and to get rid of the extra energy he was feeling since yesterday. He did felt exhausted because of his chakra channels being drained but after a night's sleep and being recovered completely from his exhaustion he was feeling much more energetic.

Sasuke was mediating to try and control his chakra to mold it more when he heard the snap of twig and his eyes shot open.

"Sakura?" Sasuke opened his eyes and turned fluidly to see his teammate.

"Hey, Sasuke kun what's up?" Sakura said smiling a bit sheepishly. She was wearing a pink Kimono short shirt and white pants under it.

"Mediating." Sasuke was going to snap at her for stupid question but then decided against it. It wasn't worth his time.

"Can I join too?" She said smiling with a light flush to her cheeks and tucked a short strand of hair behind her ear. Her hairs were now longer, off her shoulders with small strands around her face.

"Hn" Sasuke just grunted, a bit annoyed and closed his eyes again. He could feel Sakura bubbling with joy and joining him.

Even though Sasuke was annoyed at first but the more he concentrated, the more the presence of Sakura faded from his mind. It was calming to have the control back. He concentrated on his surrounding and the sounds, the rustling of leaves and the soft rays of light, which were pouring from leaves. He could feel the soft whispers in his ears, gently calling his name or the familiarity of the voice. The warm sensation of the fingers on his shoulder and the gentle press of a hand on his shoulder. The soft but subtle earthly smell and the hot breath brushing his ear, caressing it.

He could feel his chakra reacting to the presence and spiking up in response. He could feel the red aura, the crackling power of demonic chakra. It wasn't heavy or menacing for him but surprisingly comforting. He felt his chakra becoming more and more reactive, wanting to just rush out and wrap around that comforting presence. His body was burning up, almost bursting with chakra and power hot as lava. He could feel the sweat tickling down his body and a feverish feeling taking over his senses. The only comfort he was feeling was from the contact from the body.

'Naruto.' He felt himself softly whispering and leaned into the touch.

'Uchiha san.' Sasuke heard the response from Shirogane's smiling voice and snapped opened his eyes gasping.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura was on him in a second but Sasuke stopped her with gesturing with his hand. She bit her lips.

"I'm going back ahead." he said getting up and trying to compose himself while his body betrayed him. He felt his knees weak and his body trembling with the earlier over whelming feeling and he just wanted to get out of there immediately. So he left Sakura there completely dumbfounded and rushed back to his home. Once inside he quickly took off his pants and kimono and hoped under the cold spray of shower. He could almost hear the sizzle when water hit his body. What the hell was wrong with him? He could feel the overflowing chakra colliding within his chakra channels. His body trembled with pressure and he could feel his body heating up abnormally, burning and making him distraught. It was becoming too much to handle and Sasuke was sure if he didn't released his chakra he would die!

Sasuke didn't know how the hell he dressed up and got out of his house but the moment he was out, he concentrated all of his chakra into his hand and yelled "CHIDORI". A hot fiery power rushed out of his body and he felt like with all of the chakra which was rushing out of him would suffocate him to death. In his dizzy mind he blasted the Chidori out and winced on the burning feeling of his hand. The Chirdori blasted out of his hand and hit the the nearby empty building in the Uchiha compound. Sasuke was pushed back by the full power and impact of his attack and he heard the loud rumble and dust cloud rising.

Sasuke was breathing heavily and winced on the drained feeling and forced himself to stand straight. When the dust cleared, his eyes widened on seeing two of the building completely destroyed and burnt to black ashed like they were hit by the string of lightening. Sasuke stared down at his hands which were red and blood was tickling down from his bloodied torn palms. He could see the burnt flesh and winced on the feeling. Sasuke felt his body completely drained and his thoughts a complete and utter mess. He stumbled a bit and fell on his bottom, staring on the piles in-front of him.

The feverish feeling was completely vanished and his body was acting the way it should and the way it was but still that strange rush of chakra was unnerving and made him incredibly uneasy on what happened to him. Sasuke took a sharp breath and bit the insides of his cheeks to calm his nerves. He looked again at his burnt hands and thought a bit anxiously. His eyes widened a bit on the thought which came rushing into his mind.

'Did this had something to do with Shirogane's cursed seal?'

He didn't really knew about that God damn chakra controlling seal much but now that he thought about it, it was the only valid explanation of his condition. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Was it because some of the chakra entered in him during the exchange? Or was it only because of the long exposure closer to Shirogane? No if it was only that than why was Tsunade and Shizune were OK and he was suffering? They transfered the chakra in Shirogane too and for two days continuously and they looked fine and well Tsunade didn't said anything about any reactions or that the chakra transfer can make any changes or can cause any harm to the one transferring chakra to Shirogane. If there was any thing like that Tsunade knew than she would've asked him this but she didn't. It meant only one thing Tsunade didn't know

Sasuke slowly got up and winced again on the heaviness in his body. He looked at the pile for a last time before turning to get inside the house. Sasuke quickly made his way into the bathroom where the shower was still on. Sasuke turned it off and then turned to look at his reflection. He needed to see Tsunade right away before it got out of hand. Sasuke made up his mind and then after he cleaned his wound. he put a bandage on them and quickly put on a blue shirt with an Uchiha fan on it's back and put on some matching dark blue pant before getting out of Uchiha compounds and setting of in the direction of Hokage tower. He really hoped that no other ANBU would get notice of his huge chakra release which was nearly impossible . Sasuke quickly took off for Hokage tower.

* * *

Tsunade was bitting her lips while reading scroll after scroll on ancient curses and seals. She already had a little talk with Kakashi about Naruto's condition and then she sent a hawk to Jiraya too. It was necessary regarding the situation. She didn't wanted Jiraya popping out suddenly out of no where and to make every thing suspicious. Also she wanted Jiraya to research about this whole strange curse while he was away in waves. Tsunade rubbed her eyes tiredly and tapped the table surface. She didn't think it would become this difficult to find out about a seal. To start with there wasn't any seal which didn't had markings and only a black rose vine like tattoo. According to Naruto when the seal was activating the whole ground and all the trees around him had the strange seals. Tsunade groaned with frustration. It was when she heard the knock on the door and looked up.

"Enter." She said looking up at the person and her eyebrows rosed questioningly.

"Sasuke?" She nodded.

"Hokage sama." Sasuke said entering and giving a small bow. Tsunade nodded and gestured him to come closer . When he came closer Tsundae asked him to sit down which he did after a quick nod.

"I think I said you were free for the day? But first tell me why are your hands wrapped like this Uchiha?" Tsunade's eyes looked alert and Sasuke just looked straight into her eyes.

"Hokage same this is the reason I'm here." Sasuke said with a composed face but his heart felt uneasy.

"I'm listening." Tsunade said pouring herself a cup of sake.

"I had a burst of chakra." Sasuke said with just a tint of worry creeping into his voice.

"Your chakra flared? But how? Are you perhaps unwell?" Tsunade's eyebrows frowned.

"No. I've been feeling a bit... strange. My body suddenly started to burn and I felt my chakra over..."

"TSUNADE SAMA!" They both turned to see a panting Shizune bursting inside the office.

"Shizune?" Tsunade looked at her. Shizune looked at both of them and gave a quick bow.

"It's about Shirogane san! His body isn't accepting the chakra!" Shizune said bitting her lips anxiously.

"I'm comming. Sasuke you can come if you want. I'll have a look at you there after I solve this problem with Shirogane san." Tsunade said getting up quickly and leaving the room with Shizune. Sasuke followed them too closely. They were entering the room when Sasuke Sakura flying in air and hitting the floor. Tsunade quickly made her way to Sakura while Sasuke slowly inches forwarded to the bed where Shirogane laid,breathing heavily and flushed body.

"Sakura. You OK?" Tsunade asked her, helping Sakura in getting up. Sakura nodded and Tsunade let her go. Quickly rushing to Naruto's side who was panting and convulsing his body on the sheets. Tsunade quickly placed her hand over Naruto's forehead, only to pull it back. He was burning like hell. 'Shit.' Sasuke stared with bewilderment at Shirogane. He was healthy just last night but now he looked like he was on the brink of losing himself. Sasuke felt uneasiness and nervousness coiling inside his chest. Tsunade quickly placed her hands over Shirogane's writhing body and focused. She sent a small amount of chakra and then stumbled back when the chakra returned to her, jerking Shirogane's body a bit. Tsunade's face contorted with pure tension and anxiousness.

What the hell was happening? There were no abnormalities after the chakra transfer and now just in a mere hour, he was in this condition. Tsunade stole a quick glance at Sasuke who looked composed an blank like usual but there was worry in those eyes, which looked at Shirogane with gentleness. Tsunade looked back at Shirogane and then barked, "Sakura Shizune. Come over here quickly. We will try to force the chakra inside him. Or else he will DIE!" Tsunade said getting ready while Shizune and Sakura quickly made their ways closer to Naruto's bed and that's when Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine.

Sasuke unconsciously took a step back and blinked. No one seemed to notice the small movement and Sasuke quickly schooled his features but still felt uneasiness coiling inside him. What was going on.

Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune concentrated and the started to send the chakra inside Naruto's body.

"Hokage sama. I really don't think this is going to end well." Sakura said bitting her lips. She really didn't wanted to be thrown off to the wall again.

"Just focus!" Tsunade bit out and focused on to make her chakra flow straight to the seal. Sasuke looked at the three womans and his eyes narrowed, 'Hands off him!' He almost growled inside his mind. This made Sasuke nervous as hell because he could feel the controlling and dominating feeling returning to him. His heart felt constricted and suffocating inside his rib cage. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheeks to remain calm. It was his absolute Uchiha control which made him standing on his spot when he just wanted to just rip off everyone's hands off Shirogane. Sasuke blinked again. 'OK so what the hell was he thinking?' He was completely fine till now and he didn't felt a thing for Shirogane until this moment when they put their hands on him. So why was he feeling so possessive and protective of him?' He felt a slow burn starting in his veins.

It was when Sasuke heard and saw the crackle of chakra and heard the yells of three medic nins being thrown with brutal force. Sasuke quickly moved to catch Tsunade while Shizune and Sakura tried to catch their selves in mid air."Why is his body rejecting our chakra?" Tsunade mumbled with utter despair on her face.

"Hokage sama?" Sasuke called out to her and she quickly got.

"What's happening Tsunade sama?" Shizune asked with worried expression on her face. Sakura also looked at Tsunade worried and anxious.

"His body isn't accepting the chakra. What are we going to do?" Sakura asked almost freaking out. She really didn't wanted to see Shirogane die just like this. She stole a glance at Sasuke who looked stoic as ever with composed face while helping Tsunade getting up.

"No. It's not his body! It's the damn seal! It's rejecting our chakra!" Tsunade said gritting her teeth.

"What do we do then?" Sakura was the one to ask exasperatedly.

"We have to try again! If this goes on his chakra channels will close and his heart beat and central nervous system would cease to work!" Tsunade said while quickly making her way back to the limp trembling body of Shirogane.

Sakura and Shizune also quickly approached the bed. Sasuke who remained quite during whole exchange and looked calm and composed was the one with most twisting feelings in his heart. His body was heating up quickly and he could feel the immense chakra pouring into his body and making his body temperature spike. He looked when Tsunade loosened the Yukata Shirogane was wearing and placed her palms directly over Shirogane's skin. Sasuke winced. His breathing was becoming erratic and the strong coil was making a knot in his gut. _'Why were Tsunade's hands on Shirogane's bare chest? Why was Sakura touching his leg and why the hell was Shizune poking Shirogane's arm with that stupid needle? He was his! Rightfully his!'_ Sasuke could feel his mind becoming a mess. He could feel how a completely foreign and animalistic feeling had taken over his body. His senses were clouded by the need to get closer to Shirogane _. He_ was the one who could touch Shirogane. No one! Absolutely no one was allowed to get closer to him! The rational part of his mind was completely gone the moment he saw Tsunade touching the seal spread over Shirogane's arm and next moment he grabbed Tsunade's arm with brutal strength. His body burned with the immense and raw power and he felt almost dizzy.' He had to give _it_ to the boy. He had to.. He had too..'

On Everyone's surprised stares Sasuke forced his hand to withdraw. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek until it drew blood, snapping him out of the weird control the seal was having on him. He was now more than sure that it was the seal!

"I'll do it." He quickly bit out the words and made his way closer to Shirogane's bed. Before anyone could react or say something and before he did something on which he would regret later, he drew his hands closer to Shirogane.

Sasuke placed his hands on Shirogane's torso and noticed how they were slightly trembling. But that was all he could think before he felt the chakra raging in his veins slowly flowing inside Shirogane's body. Shirogane's body jerked and he gasped but Sasuke didn't let his hands waver. He wanted to help Shirogane but he also wanted to get rid of this huge chakra reserve which was driving him insane. Sasuke felt that his palms were burning again and blood coming out of them. He could feel the hot feverish feeling rising again and sweat trickling down. It almost took five to ten minutes but for Sasuke it felt like an eternity while the excessive chakra mixed with his got sucked out of his body or more like all of the chakra was moving like a loop. From his body to Shirogane and from Shirogane's to his. Every time the chakra would have bits of Shirogane's chakra. Sasuke gritted his teeth feeling utterly annoyed. he didn't wanted to do this. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that his irregular chakra levels had something to do with yesterday's chakra transfer but he had no control over his body. It freaked him out but he had to follow his body because well Uchiha compound was his but if he were to turn the whole tower into ashes, he didn't think that Tsunade would forgive him easily.

Once it was done Sasuke took a deep breath. He felt good. A bit tired and sleepy but relaxed and good. Those strangely possessive feelings weren't bothering him anymore. he felt like himself again and slowly turned to see the three pairs of eyes staring at him. Sakura aww struck, Shizune calculating and Tsunade.. well glaring? Sasuke sighed inwardly. 'Here is comes.'

"Come with me in the office now. You two stay right here and look after Shirogane." Tsunade said growling and turned on her heels quickly. Sasuke was going to quickly follow Tsunade out of the room when he got stopped by Sakura.

"Sasuke kun your palms are bleeding. let me heal you." She said gently grabbing his wrists.

"It fine Sakura." Sasuke tried to politely decline her but she shook her head.

"I couldn't help Shirogane san so please at least let me help you." She said looking at him with sad eyes and Sasuke just mentally rolled his eyes. Was she trying to get closer by using self pity? Sasuke didn't wanted to but just held his hands in front of Sakura, Spreading his bloodied and burnt palms. Sakura winced on seeing this and then quickly healed him. His palms returned to their color and flesh also restored. "There. Good as new." She smiled.

"Hn. I should get going now. Otherwise Hokage sama would get angry." Sasuke retreating his hands and left the room not noticing how Sakura's expressions saddened and her eyes watered just a bit.

When Sasuke again entered the room Tsunade was just pacing anxiously. The moment he entered he entered she was on him in a second.

"I want to know what the hell just happened in there. Everyone tried but the seal rejected the chakra but the moment you put your hands his body starts to calm down and accept your chakra without a problem! tell me Uchiha what the hell is there you aren't telling me! Tell me before I find out by my self!" Tsunade roared and Sasuke could feel that whole tower shook a bit.

"There is nothing I'm hiding from you Hokage sama nor it is my intention. I did come here to report you about some unusual events which happened and I think they are related to the seal." Sasuke kept his voice composed and respectful.

"Speak!" She bit out and Sasuke gave a curt nod before starting.

"This morning during meditation... my temperature suddenly started to rise and I felt like there was too much chakra generating in my body. It was too much that I had to form a Chidori so I could just release it out of my body. Two of the building turned to ashes and my hands got badly burnt.." Sasuke stopped and Tsunade's eyes narrowed even more but she looked more calmer than before.

"Keep going."

"In the medical room I felt my chakra flaring up again and then my body almost moved on it's own to exchange the chakra." Sasuke tried to summarize every thing leaving just the more idiotic and weird explanation to him. He couldn't tell that he was having a man crush on Shirogane or that what were his thoughts when they were touching Shirogane.

"So this was what he meant by staying away." Tsunade mumbled the words under her breath. Sasuke just raised an elegant eyebrow and she just gestured with her hand. "It's nothing Uchiha but we might have a problem." When Sasuke nodded she kept talking." It seems that Shirogane's body isn't accepting chakra from anyone despite you so I think it's better if you two are together all the time. You should take him with you." Tsunade said and Sasuke clenched his jaw.

"If that's the case there is no need for me to take him with me. I'll come here instead." Sasuke tried to reason but Tsunade just shook her head.

"That won't work. If you are even a second late he might die. We can't take take risks." She answered but Sasuke wasn't giving up that easily.

"What if the attackers return?" Sasuke used his last resort.

"So what? Are you telling me that an ANBU like you is unable to hold his own ground against some nameless attackers?" Here eyes were cold and her tone held no more room for any more reasoning. Sasuke just bit his lips."I'll tell Sakura to help Shirogane san pack his belongings while you can wait here." Tsunade said and left the room. Sasuke gritted his teeth so hardly that he though his jaw might crack. His fist was balled and he could feel the rage flowing through his body like burning lava.

Was Tsunade blind? Didn't he said that and indicated that the seal was doing all of this? Why was she sending Shirogane with him then? Was the safety of foreigner more important than that of her own villagers? Sasuke took deep breaths to get his control back. he knew that those were the real problems. The real problem was his own reaction to Shirogane. His body wasn't listening to him. His body was screaming at him to have Shirogane while his heart said otherwise. In his heart Naruto was more important than any potential love interest or any other stupid attractions but his body had totally a mind of it's own.

He didn't even wanted to think about what was going to happen when they started to live together. He didn't know when will his control snap. And then again why the hell was he having these sexual fantasies about men? Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he looked out of the window behind Tsunade's desk.

He really needed to cool his mind off before he did something regrettable.

TBC...

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoy the chapter. Any reviews and your thoughts about the story would be appreciated._**


	8. Living Together

_**Chapter 08 : Living Together**_

After the talk with Sasuke about him and Shirogane living together Tsunade made her way back to the medical room. Her mind was spinning while she marched toward the medical examination room. Her brows were furrowed in concentration and her lips were thinned in line. She opened the door with a serious look to her face. Sakura was sitting on the bed talking with the weakly smiling Naruto while Shizune was standing at the side, leaning against the wall. Tsunade quietly entered the room and cleared her throat to gain the attention from others. Sakura turned her head a bit to see who was the person and then upon seeing Tsunade she quickly jumped off the bed and stood beside the bed, Shizune straightened her back and Naruto sat straight too.

"Hokage sama.." Before Sakura could say anything Tsunade's voice boomed inside the room.

"I need to have a word with Shirogane san. Please leave and, Sakura pack Shirogane's belongings too." Tsunade ordered. Sakura opened her lips but then closed and gave a quick nod before leaving. Tsunade turned now toward Shizune, "Send the message to Kakashi Shizune." Shizune nodded and quickly left. Naruto sat there blinking surprised at Tsunade's outburst and before he could say anything Tsunade turned toward the door and placed a seal so they could talk in privacy and no one would be able to hear.

"OK.. So what's this all about?" Naruto's eyebrows frowned and he looked a bit tensed mostly because of the packing comment. Tsunade made her way closer to the bed.

"I'm sending you with Sasuke. You are going to live with him until..."

"Woah! Just hang on for a sec baa-chan. What the hell are you saying! Me and Sasuke ! Living together! Are you out of your mind!" Naruto gasped and flailed his arms trying to get his point through Tsunade with his limited vocabulary that how the whole idea was absolutely ridiculous but Tsunade just raised her hand and gestured to be silent which Naruto did with his lips still parted and eyes narrowed.

"You speak too much and too fast brat and I have a headache so shut up and listen to me." Tsunade tone was somber and it made Naruto serious too. Seriously it always did made Tsunade dull with a strained ache listening to being called by Naruto with that face and that voice.

"I'm listening." He said and Tsunade gave him a look but then just shook her head before speaking again.

"I'm sure by now Sakura would have already told you all about the chakra exchange today." She looked at Naruto expecting a reply which he did give.

"She told me how you guys weren't able to transfer the chakra and Bastard had to help." Naruto said tilting his head on side and his tone casual all he while but on slight mention of Sasuke, Naruto's eyes did softened and Tsunade tried to ignore it for now.

"It would've been a lot simpler if it was exactly the way she had said Naruto but the truth is that we failed to transfer chakra not because of our error but because your body or more like the damn _seal_ wouldn't let our chakra transfered in your system and it was out of pure luck that Sasuke was here or..." Tsunade bit her lips and stopped talking to get her nerves together.

Now that every thing have passed and she had the time to muse over it. She had felt like the she was going to go insane when she had felt that the seal wasn't letting the chakra transfered in Naruto's body. She never wanted to feel that helplessness again. For her Sasuke was her only hope, even though she knew that not knowing the reasons behind all of seal's effects and then sending Naruto off with Sasuke wasn't an ideal solution but it was the only solution until she got the cure. She knew that she might be putting Sasuke under the danger too and she knew that it was selfish of her but she didn't think that she the will in her too see yet another loved one dying right before her eyes. Yes, she wouldn't let anything happen to Sasuke too but still he top priority was Naruto. She wanted him to be safe! Was that too much to ask?

"Naruto, after your chakra exchange with Sasuke it seems that something happened with your seal. It isn't accepting chakra from any person unless it's Sasuke. We don't the cause yet because the seal didn't show this effect before but now that it has turned out this way I think it's better if you stay with Sasuke. It would ensure your safety for the time being until we find some clue." Tsunade tried to subtly hide the fact that might be affecting Sasuke too but she really didn't wanted Naruto to reject her offer.

"Baa-chan If the seal is only accepting Sasuke's chakra than.. shit! Does it mean our transfer had affected Sasuke? The seal! Is it also transferring to Sasuke too? Baa-Chan tell me!" Naruto sounded exasperated. He looked completely baffled and his perceptiveness made Tsunade wince but she was determined too.

"That is the reason you two have to be together Naruto! It's safer that way, for both of you!" Tsunade said annoyed and felt powerless on the fact that how things were turning out. She really didn't wanted Naruto to refuse to go with Sasuke.

"NO! If it just happened because of Sasuke transferring his chakra into me then it's better if I stay away from him! There is no need for me to pull Sasuke in this shit too." Naruto's tone was serious with no room for more discussion but Tsunade wasn't having it.

"There is nothing you can do Naruto. We didn't know that seal could affect like that but now that it has happened you have to understand that being with him is better for both of you! The seal isn't acting on him the same way it is acting on you. The seal is giving Sasuke a rush of too much chakra and Sasuke can't have that much chakra in his system so it's best if you are with him. It will benefit you both. He needs to get that chakra out of his system and you need his chakra to stay alive! Don't you get it! Or do you want me to watch you die!" Tsunade snapped rather harshly, her chest heaving and sweat tickling down her forehead. Her voice was shaking at the end and Naruto was completely on loss.

"Baa-Chan I won't die. I know you'll.." Naruto tried to calm her but Tsunade was way too riled up. She wanted him to understand and she wasn't going to back away until he did.

"How do you know that you won't! Naruto I have read each and every scroll and Kakashi and Jiraya both are searching but even they haven't brought any news. And we don't even know when we will get any so please Naruto try to understand." Tsunade felt tired and a bit panicked too but she was determined.

"I don't want to drag anyone in this mess!" Naruto's lips thinned and his eyebrows narrowed. His hands in his lap were clenched in fists.

"You are not dragging him! The seal has manifested it self in Sasuke already! Nothing you do now will change that fact! Being with you will at least make his life easier by giving him an outlet to release the excess chakra!" Tsunade almost shouted out and Naruto glared at the wall.

"Fuck.." The word silently left Naruto's lips. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "If something happened to Sasuke I.."

"Nothing will happen to any of you! I won't let it but we need time Naruto so please cut this out and just do as I say! Please Naruto." Naruto who was going to argue more may be shut his mouth on Tsunade's weak tone.

"I'll go but Baa-Chan don't take too much time." Naruto's tone was resigned. He had seen the sadness in Tsunade's eyes. The fear to lose someone else closer to her again. He was tired of all the talking and most importantly, he didn't wanted to see Tsunade so broken and tired anymore.

"Don't be silly. Do you really think I'll delay it purposely? But I do need time Naruto. We don't know what kind of seal this is and this is the most dangerous thing. What happened with you and Sasuke is the proof of how little we know about the seal. I've been monitoring you too but there was nothing unusual other than your chakra drain but then this happened." Tsunade sighed,"That's why it would be better if you two are together. Other's would be safe and you two will be safe together too." Naruto wanted to say that in him and Sasuke, he was the one who would have the benefit. There was nothing for Sasuke but he kept quite. He felt weak and tired and also he had already said yes so there was no need to say anything any more."Take rest for now. And when you feel better, I'll send you with Sasuke." Tsunade said with a warm expression on her face and Naruto gave a small smile of his own too.

"OK Baa-Chan but Sasuke?" Naruto's mind ran in other direction,"I never asked you that but have you talked to Sasuke. I mean you are here convincing me but what about him Baa-Chan. I don't really think you should be convincing me when it's Sasuke.."

"I talked to him before coming here so don't worry about that. I'll leave now. I've to check again now some more scrolls." Tsunade turned to leave and Naruto's eyebrows narrowed, a crease formed between his elegant slightly darker platinum eyebrows.

"But.." He wanted to talk more. He wanted to ask how the hell did Sasuke even said yes to this weird arrangement because he knew for a fact that Sasuke didn't know the whole truth. Well obviously he didn't know but Naruto had a guess that Sasuke didn't even knew about the current situation.

"No have some rest before you leave. It's not a long distance but your condition might worsen. We can't risk it. Sleep for a while." Tsunade cut him before he could even start. Naruto huffed out, irritated on the situation and more on being cut like this.

Tsunade eyed sulking Naruto and exhaled deeply. She shook her head and made her way out. She knew she was being selfish. That she was in wrong a bit. And now that she was dragging Sasuke into this mess, she should at least explain things to him rather than just ordering him but she had no other options. Telling a half truth wasn't an option because Sasuke wasn't an idiot,and telling the full blown truth was out of question. She bit her lips. She will find the cure. She will undo the seal. Yes! Nothing will to Naruto neither to Sasuke. She just needed time. Tsunade clenched her fist and marched down the hallway with even more hardened resolve than before.

Naruto's eyes were still staring at the door Tsunade had just gone out and his frown that Tsunade was gone and he was left alone, so many thoughts invaded his mind. He had no say in the matter but living with Sasuke? Naruto took a deep breath. He had an idea that Sasuke wasn't going to be happy living together and he knew that for some reason Sasuke was being even more of a bastard with Shirogane. So this was going to be nerve wrecking and then there was this thing of Naruto's own feelings for Sasuke too. He had been bottling them up for far too long and in his current condition when he was a bit too emotionally exhausted, he didn't knew what he would do with Sasuke on being just on an arm length. It will be even more difficult to act as someone else and not let any loose string out. But he had to do it and he had no idea what he was going to do but it was going to be hard.A bit too hard for Naruto's liking.

* * *

It was almost noon when they left Hokage's tower for Uchiha compounds. Sakura has asked to help but Tsunade gave her another assignment, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone to go ahead with Naruto's moving. Of course Sasuke had gone ahead before when he was resting. Naruto was sure that being the way Sasuke was, he must've already settled the room for his stay. Because Sasuke was that way, So cold yet doing things with an elegance. If his presence was a bother for him, you would only see it in Sasuke's eyes or the clipped, short sentences but his manners were proper somehow. Such a gentleman. Naruto smiled a bit bitterly.

"This would be your room. My room is across the hallway and you've already seen the kitchen and living room." Sasuke said politely but his tone was cold.

Naruto looked around the room. There was a single wooden bed in the middle of the room, a wooden dresser and two side tables. A rug was placed over the tatami floor and cushions were placed nicely. The room was simple but it had a very relaxed and comfy aura to it and more than that it had the distinct smell of Sasuke in it. The smell was which made Naruto inhale sharply. His senses tingled with the smell and he felt giddy being entrapped in Sasuke's smell. It was a frustrating yet a very welcoming feeling.

"Thank you for this. And I'm really sorry for all of this." Naruto kept his voice polite and stood still with a straight back and a very formal stance.

"It was Hokage's order so don't thank me. You can have rest while I prepare dinner." Sasuke's words were said formally and without an ounce of anything else but Naruto understood still it stung a bit to be so close to Sasuke and yet to be so distant.

"I can help you with dinner. I'm not that tired any more." Naruto offered. He was tired but now being with Sasuke, alone after such a long time. He wanted the time to be spent talking, being close to Sasuke. He didn't know how long he was here. But he selfishly wished that it would take Tsunade at least some days in getting the seal or the cure to undo the seal.

"You are a guest Shirogane san. I can't possibly let you things like that." Sasuke pressed his lips in a thin line and looked at Naruto with a stoic face. He even looked alert with a sharp gaze.

"No it's not a problem at all and please I've been traveling for a long time so siting around and doing nothing is tiring me more." Naruto said with a small formal smile. His amethyst eyes shone brightly under the light in the room. Giving Naruto's form an alluring glow. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly with a dangerous note to it and Naruto didn't know why but a shiver ran down his spine. "I'm good at cooking too so you don't have to make such a worried face."

"If you really want to and you are feeling well too then I have no problem with it. You can help me with the cooking.I'll go and prepare ingredients." Sasuke stated simply and got out of the room leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto sighed and slowly made his way to the bed and slumped down on it. He smiled a bit giddily. He had always thought that being closer to Sasuke would be hard on him but surprisingly all of this was a lot more pleasing. Being close to Sasuke, being in the same home, being able to inhale in the same air as of Sasuke. He knew he was being sappy but years of unrequited love would that to you. You become way to sappy and just a little thing moves your heart. He should have expected this. He should have after what his extent of _infatuation_ with said man was. But still the fluttering in his stomach on just talking to Sasuke while no one would interrupt them. And cooking with Sasuke? A silly smile was making it's way on his lips and he has to bite his lips from full on grinning. He took a deep breath to steady himself. and then got up to change. He didn't wanted to make Sasuke wait. Naruto quickly got up and opened the wardrobe and he was surprised to see the kimonos Tsunade had bought for him already there. Naruto took out a mustard color Kimono and sighed. He was getting a bit tired with wearing Kimono, not practicing and the acting as someone he wasn't. It was tiring. But it was no time dwelling on this. He quickly wore the Kimono and huffed on his long hairs. Shizune was the one handling them for him. Seriously he didn't knew how the hell he was going to handle them if Shizune wasn't kind enough to tell him.

Naruto took a deep breath and untied the ribbon from his wrist. He roughly combed the long silky strands a bit irritated but kept on taking deep breaths to not rile up too much. After all no matter how much he liked the contact. he didn't wanted to make it difficult for Sasuke. He tied his hairs with the ribbon in a pony tail which looked quite difficult considering that it was being done with a ribbon but Naruto knew better. The ribbon wasn't a normal ribbon, It had a simple jutsu on it which allowed the ribbon to be tied rather strongly. The jutsu was mainly used in expensive jewelry to give it a mysterious and elegant aura and in Naruto's case a pony tail with a ribbon was both elegant and easily looked more formal. Naruto took a deep breath after he was done with it. Two rather smaller strands which adorned Naruto face were hanging on the sides of face. Naruto looked at his image and sighed. He really didn't like looking like this. He already wanted to just go back to his former self. He shook his head. There was nothing he could do. Other than to trust Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraya. Naruto relaxed his tensing muscles and made his way out of the guest room.

He strode slowly and elegantly with a fluid flow toward the kitchen. Once he came inside the kitchen he saw Sasuke cutting vegetables and he was almost done with it too. Sasuke looked up when Naruto stood by his side, holding the knife to cut the sliced of meat. He gave a small nod and kept on cutting the vegetables. They worked in a perfect silence and even though Naruto wanted to break the silence and talk to Sasuke. Somehow Sasuke cold aura and his own reservedness being as Shirogane made him bit his words. He just kept his lips tightly pressed in a thin line and tried not to think so much on how Sasuke's presence was affecting him and how he was itching to ask so many things to him. He wanted to know so much, He wanted to ask so much and so many questions were on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't. And it frustrated him to no extent.

For so many years he has tried to ignore his feelings for the Sasuke. He trained hard pushing his limits. He even tried to fall in love but it didn't work. No matter how many woman he took on dates while they stayed for a week or two in the passing by towns. It never worked. He didn't felt attracted toward woman. No matter how curvy they were, how hot or beautiful they were, it just never worked so Naruto begrudgingly tried to look at other males. He thought that may be his pinning after Sasuke had made him swing the other way but Naruto was horrified and beyond frustrated when he couldn't feel attracted toward any male. Even if they were to look close to Sasuke, and even momentarily he felt attracted toward them, soon his interest would vanish into thin air when he would notice how they were too different from Sasuke. No body clicked his heart the way Sasuke did. No body made his body rage with desire the way Sasuke did. Even the mere thought of Sasuke was enough to make him hot and bother. It was strange how his body worked. The few times he had done the deed were completely awkward for Naruto. Even though the whores would pant and moan loud, Naruto didn't felt anything. It was the time when he was in denial. When he wanted to just forget about Sasuke desperately. When he wanted to go back to the time, where his heart wasn't tinted with this sinful desire.

Sasuke was making the ginger rice when Naruto started to make stir fry vegetables the way he learn in the rice country. Making dinner with Sasuke suddenly felt so intimate to Naruto. It was strange but a warm and welcoming feeling. Yes they were particularly strangers right now but still at least they were together right now and this was good. More than enough for now. Naruto peeked from the side and looked at Sasuke. Who was now taking the rice out of the pot. Naruto bit his lips and tried not to feel to giddy because he really didn't wanted to burn the vegetable while ogling on Sasuke's illegal hotness. That would be bad. Sasuke took the contents to make the miso soup while Naruto took the sliced pork to make shogayaki. He learned this recipe while they were in rock country and Naruto really wanted Sasuke to eat it. The thought was exhilarating to feed Sasuke something he had made. He didn't want to sound too sappy or girlie but he did felt good. He always felt good when Jiraya ate what he made but Sasuke was totally another story. Naruto rolled his eyes. Now she was definitely acting like a girl.

Naruto bit his lips and focused on the sizzling meat in the pan but it was hard. He wanted to look at Sasuke. He wanted to talk to him. And he could right? Fine he couldn't act too familiar with Sasuke but there was no harm in simple talking and trying to get to know right. Naruto took a deep breath. Of course what harm could simple talking would do? And he was going to live with Sasuke so it was normal right? Sasuke was placing the dishes on the table so Naruto quickly took the food to place it on the table. Naruto eyed Sasuke and could feel the heat creeping into his body. What was wrong with him? Yes he loved Sasuke. But was it suppose to feel like this? Was it suppose to make his heart tremble like that whenever he saw Sasuke face? Looking at Sasuke while he placed water on the table and his bangs moved so slightly in a wavy movement very softly brushing over Sasuke pale cheek was something strange. He seriously wanted to brush those hairs away. He wanted to softly caress that skin and feel that was it really that soft and milky how it looked.

"Shirogane san. Please have a seat." Sasuke's polite yet impassive tone brought Naruto out of his musing. He looked at Sasuke who was looking at him with an air of indifference with his head titled, exposing the pale column of his neck to Naruto's eyes.

Naruto didn't said anything in response, flashing a small strained smile before talking a seat. They took the food out in the dishes. Naruto peeked at Sasuke's face to see his expressions when he tasted the stir fry vegetables and Shogayaki. Naruto saw the slight surprise on Sasuke stoic expressions and then a small nod of approval with a pleased face. That simple thing was enough to make the butterflies in his stomach go wild. Naruto wanted to grin so badly and ask Sasuke how it tasted? It is good if the _great Uchiha_ was pleased and he knew that Sasuke would quirk his eyebrow and call him idiot with a barely visible smile and mirthful eyes.

They were eating silently and it was becoming a bit too much for Naruto. Years did made him mature and the unrequited love did made him a bit somber but being here with Sasuke, sitting with him, eating dinner in perfect silence made Naruto itch to say something or to do something crazy. It was strange how Sasuke's mere presence brought out all of that weird craziness inside him. He wanted to act like before, free and ruthless. He wanted to get into Sasuke's personal space and annoy him, because that was the only way to get Sasuke's full attention on him. Naruto snickered on his stupid train of thoughts, making Sasuke quirk his eyebrow at him. Naruto suddenly felt embarrassed and shy but he wasn't going to show it so he just cleared his throat before speaking up casually.

"Uh So Uchiha san. You live here alone?" Naruto knew that he shouldn't ask this but he also knew that this was the most natural and expected question to ask.

"Yes." OKKKK... So Sasuke was being quite now, giving him cold shoulder and focusing on his food again. Naruto forced him self not to huff in annoyance and call Sasuke an anti-social bastard. he clicked his tongue in annoyance. Where were Sasuke's manners. Naruto wanted to snort. Yes manners! Weren't they still talking about Sasuke? "My brother is away and my parents died when I was young." Naruto's eyes widened on the unexpected explanation after the long pause.

"And what about your lover?" Naruto wanted to punch himself when the words casually left his lips. He swallowed thickly when Sasuke ceased eating and stared at him with unreadable look. Naruto felt nervousness bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He had blurted out something which was bothering him without thinking and now he wanted to just to be buried alive before Sasuke could react. Why the hell he asked Sasuke this. Shit! When Sasuke opened his lips and his turned cold. Naruto was so sure that he was going to be blown off from the face of earth by Sasuke's oh-so-famous Chidori. Naruto inhaled and his palms felt sweaty all of a sudden.

"I don't have a lover." Sasuke's words were cold and his tone had an edge to it but still he looked stoic.

"Oh." OK.. So may be he shouldn't feel as relieved and happy he was feeling but he couldn't help it. And that was when Naruto subtly noticed another thing. Sasuke's body language wasn't relax and looked on edge all the time since he came home with Sasuke. But this made him fully realize that he was indeed a stranger to Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't relaxed with him around because he didn't knew who he was and what he could do but this possibility also opened quite an amount of windows in his mind. It made Naruto elevated with the possible things he could do. He bit his lips and his eyes lightened up.

"What about you Shirogane san?" Sasuke had regained his cool and indifferent air and looked at Naruto with narrowed and calculated gaze. It made Naruto smirk a bit. Typical Sasuke.

"I don't have any family left just like you." Naruto softly replied and he saw a small flicker of emotions in Sasuke's eyes before they turned impassive again but he remained quite. Still Naruto could feel that Sasuke was interested so he kept on talking, "During an attack my parents were killed. I was young at that time and there was my chakra conditions so I was never close to any one." Naruto finished and he could feel Sasuke's eyes on him so he looked up to see Sasuke's fathomless black orbs solely focused on him. There was something in Sasuke's gaze which made Naruto's heart thump loudly in his chest. A lost and pained expression flashed in Sasuke's eyes even though his face was stoic, Naruto could see it so clearly. "Uchiha san. Are you OK?" He gently called Sasuke to snap him out of his own painful memories.

"I'm. It's just that I know someone who.." Sasuke who was going to say something in flow suddenly pressed his lips tightly in a thin line and stopped himself before he could say anything anymore.

"Someone who?" Naruto bit the inside of his cheeks impatiently. He didn't know why but he wanted Sasuke to complete this sentence. Somehow it seemed important.

"Nothing.. I'll do the dishes in the morning. Now please excuse me." Sasuke said with a strange coldness to his demeanor and sudden distant expressions on his face. Naruto opened his lips to whine but remembered quickly that he was Shirogane and not Naruto.

"Oyasumi Uchiha san." Naruto said with a formal small smile to his face. Sasuke eyed him with his eyebrows furrowed and nodded before quickly leaving.

Naruto didn't know he was holding his breath until Sasuke left. A small smile curved on his lips. It was strange so strange. Why was he feeling happy? Sasuke was talking about Itachi or him but most chances were that he was thinking about Naruto and that gave Sasuke those pained expressions. Naruto couldn't help but grin foolishly while finishing his dinner. He had a huge problem on his hands. He was slowly being killed by the damn seal and he was gushing over being with Sasuke and talking with him. He had it bad. Very bad. Naruto pursed his lips and then got up to clean up. He snorted over Sasuke's absolute rudeness and then shook his head. That was Sasuke no?

Later that night when Naruto tossed and turned in his sheets his thoughts were scattered all over the place but all of them were only about Sasuke. Seeing Sasuke so close and being alone with him with no interruptions was so precious. But for Sasuke he was merely a stranger. Naruto sighed feeling a bit sad on the prospect but then a thought occurred to him which made him grin madly. He was a stranger right? So he could do so many things which he couldn't if he was Naruto. If as Naruto he were to approach Sasuke and if things went down the drain then he would lose too much and it would be permanent but... Being as Shirogane he could do so many things and even if it were to back lash on him it wouldn't affect his relationship with Sasuke. And if it worked he would have his chance with Sasuke too. The thought was exciting and it made Naruto's heart thump loudly in his chest with nervousness.

Naruto bit his lips and shuffled under the sheets. It was kinda strange to think this way. Thinking about making a move on Sasuke but Naruto had came back with this resolve in his mind. He was going to confess to Sasuke but all of this happened. May be the fates had given him a chance. The seal had caused him enough problems so now he would use this opportunity to get some of his answers and to sort out his chances with Sasuke. Naruto sighed and smiled, At least Sasuke didn't have a lover, yet. This was a good sign, No?

TBC...

* * *

 ** _A/N: So what do you think about this? Do you think that Naruto is making a smart move and what about Sasuke? Comment please._**

 **ENJOY**  
 ** _~Adios_**


	9. Suspicions

_**Chapter 09: Suspicions**_

It was Naruto who got up first. More like he couldn't sleep the whole night, just tossing and turning around. So right now while he was making breakfast for Sasuke and him, he felt tired as hell. Naruto yawned again while taking rice out of the cooker. He was placing the dishes on the table when he heard the sound of sliding door and perked up. Was Sasuke out this early? Sasuke who was going to go straight into his room to shower and change halted in his steps and looked at Naruto's way.

As for Naruto all thoughts from last night came rushing into his mind but somehow in day light they all seemed so foolish. First of all Sasuke wasn't like those other guys. Naruto didn't knew where Sasuke's interests were. The guys he met with or had sexual interactions were already homosexuals but for Sasuke. Naruto sighed and bit his lips. Sasuke wasn't looking at him rather looking at the table with a sour face.

"Ohayu Uchiha san." Naruto gave a small smile, greeting Sasuke while placing the dishes on the table.

"Ohayu Shirogane san. May I ask why are you in kitchen this early?" Sasuke still wasn't looking at him, staring or more glaring daggers past him at the pot and rice cooker and Naruto felt strange loss.

"I woke up early and thought that I should make the breakfast to show my gratitude for letting me stay here." Naruto softly said, even though he felt nervous on this sudden cold shoulder but he couldn't let it show,"I apologize if I stepped out of my limits." Naruto gave a small stiff bow to apologize. Sasuke was acting like a jerk.

"Please from now on refrain from doing any kind of house work. You are a guest here." Sasuke tone was dry and his eyes were narrowed with annoyance flashing in them but more than that he looked cautious, more alert.

"I apologize for the inconvenience. Excuse me." Naruto was going to say something else but just remembering that he wasn't Naruto, he was Shirogane were enough to make him say something he _really_ didn't mean at all. He felt anger bubbling inside him on this rudeness but he clenched his fists and when he spoke his voice was calm but cold. He didn't stayed there ad left as quickly and as elegantly he could and of course Sasuke didn't stopped him.

Naruto rushed inside the room and closed the door behind him. May be it was because his body was weak or his own strong feeling for Sasuke but it hurt. Even though the rational part of his mind knew that Sasuke was being his usual self which was to act as a bastard to everything thing and everyone. Yet, the way Sasuke wasn't looking at him and the way he said those words so coldly was unbearable. Naruto took some deep breaths because seriously he didn't wanted to have that weird attack by getting agitated over some small stuff. Naruto slowly made his way to the bed and flopped down.

Sasuke really did hated him didn't he? And here he was thinking of using this face to know if he could have a chance with Sasuke. God what an idiot he is? Naruto crumpled the sheets in his fists and tried to calm his ragged breathing and erratic heart. He knew what would happen if he didn't calm down right now and he really wasn't in mood to have that fucked up chakra exchange right now. Honestly if he could he just wanted to leave right now. He didn't know why but it felt so insulting to him. May be the fatigue of his chakra being drained was finally catching up to him and making him think irrationally but whatever it was he was mad.. He was so damn mad at Sasuke.

The sound of knock at the door made Naruto grit his teeth. So he just ignored it and looked away at the window in the room, not bothering to answer or to open the door.

"Shirogane-san?" Sasuke's calm impassive voice made Naruto blood boil even more. But he took a deep breath. He had to answer he couldn't act childish or immature anymore than he had already did.

"Yes?" Naruto tried his best to not sound angry or hurt and he was happy that he was able to do it.

"I have something to say to you." The words were spoken in a painfully formal way and Naruto just wanted to punch the wall but he refrained.

"I'm all ears." Naruto curtly replied but didn't gave Sasuke the permission to come inside.

"...Please come out side and have breakfast." Sasuke spoke after a small pause and Naruto internally snorted on the flat tone.

"Thanks to you I'm already full Uchiha san." Naruto didn't tried to hide the coldness this time and scowled.

"You are unwell Shirogane san. You must eat something." Sasuke said the words more commandingly and it annoyed the hell out of Naruto. Why the hell Sasuke was being so pushy when it was his fault in the first place that Naruto wasn't eating.

"It doesn't concern leave I want to have rest." Naruto spoke almost pouting and huffing. He didn't hear any reply and his tensed muscles started to relax when he suddenly heard the sound of his door opening. Naruto's head snapped that way and he glared at Sasuke who was standing n the door with a tray, which smelled like the breakfast Naruto had prepared earlier.

Naruto's eyes narrowed but he kept his expressions schooled and looked at Sasuke with now an elegantly raised eyebrow. Sasuke closed the distance between them and looked at Naruto with calm expression yet Naruto could sense the uneasiness from Sasuke's black fathomless eyes.

"You should eat." Sasuke voice was impassive. Almost like he was being forced to do so which was ridiculous.

"I'm not hungry any more." Naruto didn't even batted an eyelash and looked straight at Sasuke. Sasuke took a deep breath and opened his lips but then closed them not saying anything.

"... I'm leaving the tray here. Please eat." Sasuke bit out the words in a low tone and left hurriedly. Naruto's eyes narrowed and clenched his fists tightly to not to throw out the tray across the room. What the heck was wrong with Sasuke!

* * *

 _Sasuke could smell the light smell of lavender and could feel the sweat tickling down his body. His body felt hot and his senses were tingling with the building pleasure._

 _"Sasuke.." The soft moan was enough to snap his attention back to that body withering beneath him. Even in the dim moon light he could see that beautifully defined body, the droplets of sweat slowly and sensually sliding down. Sasuke felt the warmth bubbling in his heart when the trembling hand reached out to him and he grabbed the strong callous hand, kissing it and then leaning down._

 _"Yes?" He softly whispered while he gently moved inside that delicious heat, he wanted to do it hard but he wanted to make it as pleasurable for his gorgeous partner too. Sasuke stared down at those shining blue eyes and felt his heart rate picking up even more. Naruto looked absolutely stunning, gasping for air like this and all Sasuke wanted was to claim him again and again. He wanted to have more, touch more, feel more. So he leaned down and kissed those rosy plump lips, all the while thrusting his hips, eating out every little moan which Naruto would let out._

 _He was hugging Naruto's body close to him and the slowly slid his fingers in Naruto's blond locks and Sasuke's body went rigid for a while and pulled back from the kiss and to his horror, it wasn't the blue eyes staring at him but the amethyst and the blond short hairs were no where to be seen but the long silky platinum hairs._

 _"Sasuke?" Sasuke's eyes widened, the voice was of Naruto!_

Sasuke gasped and opened his eyes. His body was sweaty and his heart was sky rocketing. He took deep calming breaths and racked his fingers through his slightly damp hairs. It was strange how he felt disgusted upon seeing Shirogane instead of Naruto. The realization made him sick to his stomach that the reason he was so shaken up wasn't because of seeing Naruto like that but to see Shirogane taking place of Naruto. It was wrong! So wrong! Naruto was family, he was his best friend, his savior, how could he have such impure thoughts about him! Sasuke looked ahead and could see the dark color of night sky turning more light, meaning soon the sun was going to rise. Sasuke grumbled and got out, there was no reason to sleep any more.

Sasuke's face tinted pink when he realized the little 'problem' he was supporting and clenched his fists. No matter what that image of Naruto body slick with sweat and withering like that was stuck to his mind and he couldn't accept it and then there was Shirogane. He had been tied to that guy because of Tsunade. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He didn't why his rationality would leave him whenever he had close contact with Shirogane. He could practically hear the voice in his head and his body would move on his own.

Sasuke knew something was definitely wrong. He looked down at his bandaged hands and clutched the fists. Fortunately such depressing thoughts easily made his 'little me' deflate and Sasuke was thankful.

He needed time to think and he needed to do it quick, before Naruto returned. Because whatever he has started to feel was escalating quickly. For goodness sake, he was having wet dreams about his best friend. What would Naruto think if he knew that Sasuke was thinking like this? And again what about Shirogane? The guy or the damned seal, Sasuke wasn't clear but his judgment was clouding the more he was with Shirogane.

It was making him uneasy and edgy. He wished that he knew more about the seal. He knew that there were seals which could affect your mind and the way you think but a simply chakra absorbing seal shouldn't have this property but he wasn't sure anymore. But if the seal was affecting his thinking then he wasn't going to give in to this. If all of these weird and strange emotions he was suffering from were a result of the seal then he have to stay away from Shirogane and minimize the contact between them.

Sasuke racked his fingers through his hairs frustrated because the issue of that 'wet' dream was still dangling in his mind. He refused to admit that he had other feeling for Naruto. He has to because other wise he might lose Naruto. Which would be a lot more devastating for him. At least to him self he had already admitted how necessary Naruto was for him. If to stay by his side he had to suppress these desires then he will do so. But it didn't mean that he was going to make a move on Shirogane because he was sexually frustrated. Because Sasuke was more that sure that if he really was attracted toward Shirogane he would want to have Shirogane like that yet the mere thought was disgusting. Then again when Shirogane was close he felt suffocated and as if his mind was turning foggy and misty. He acted without thinking and yet he thought all of that but didn't felt. It was strange but he could feel it that whatever he had felt for Shirogane wasn't from his heart, almost like it was being forced on his mind very slowly but continuously. Sasuke sighed, he really should visit a brothel soon so he could get it out of his system.

Sasuke looked at the wall on the clock and sighed a bit annoyed, It was morning already. There was no need to sleep any more so he got up begrudgingly and once again looked at time. There was still time until the sun would illuminate Konoha so Sasuke thought that may be he should go out and have some fresh air. That might help him think things more clearly. While getting out Sasuke placed the protective seals all around the place and then left.

It was nice to take a stroll in the woods and to inhale the fresh morning air, with no noise and a peacefulness. It was so much better yet still a part of him was worried sick on the way events were turning out. After so much drama in his life he had wanted a quite relaxed life, until he could execute his revenge against Danzo and make Itachi return to the village and then marry a girl and have kids with Naruto with him always as a friend. When the hell things started to get change?

Sasuke was sure that if it wasn't for Shirogane barging in their life , his life would have stayed simple and peaceful. But that guy turned things upside down. The moment he first touched Shirogane he felt attracted toward him. Like an invisible force forcing him toward Shirogane. He didn't gave it much thought at that time but now that he thought about it, it was like the thoughts were being forced in his mind. Was it because he touched Shirogane? Sasuke grimaced, What kind of ridiculous thing was he thinking.

Then again they knew nothing about Shirogane's identity. They knew what the guy have told them and that could be a deception too. What if Shirogane was a spy? What if Shirogane knew what the seal was capable of doing? But Tsunade examined the seal by her self so if there was something suspicious she would've told him right? Sasuke's eye suddenly narrowed when he remembered how surprised and panicked had Tsunade looked when Shirogane's seal had rejected their chakra and she had looked desperate too. Did Tsunade knew who Shirogane was? Or did he looked similar to someone she knew? But aside from that one thing was clear that Hokage didn't know everything about the seal yet she looked desperate.

He felt annoyed by the fact that instead of answers all he was getting were more questions. He was even more confused and thinking of a potential threat always in his house made him feeling more vulnerable and exposed. He wished that Itachi would contact him soon, so he could talk to him but there was no telling when he could see Itachi again. The sun was rising and light was slowly caressing everything to wake them up. Sasuke made his way back to Uchiha compound with a foul mood and when he entered the mansion the delicious smells hit his nostrils but he wasn't happy. He was angry, confused and suspicious.. All negative emotions barged his system all together.

He stood at the door way, his eyes narrowed looking at Shirogane. Shirogane was wearing a gray kimono with tea pink flowers and his hairs very loosely tied. Shirogane sensed his presence and looked up, his expressions brightening and Sasuke's breath hitched because he felt it. The second Shirogane looked at him the thoughts started to push into his mind. He wasn't 'feeling' anything but the thoughts were being 'pushed' in his mind! So it was true. How could this guy deceive everyone of them using this face or may be the guy knew the impact. How could he do this to Sasuke and everyone who have been so kind to him!

"Ohayu Uchiha san" The soft voice and that charming alluring smile, Sasuke blocked those invading thoughts forcefully and as he had suspected now he felt nothing.

"Ohayu Shirogane san" Sasuke left his heart free, trying to judge but his heart didn't beat for Shirogane, Shirogane was exceptionally beautiful yes but other than that there was nothing. Sasuke stole a glance at Shirogane's sleeve which was riding up and showing a bit of the seal, That damned seal!

* * *

Naruto looked at the cold food and took a deep breath. He had been sitting on the bed and now that more than an hour has passed Naruto was a lot more relaxed and calm. His stomach knotted with worry. His mind was a lot less clouded with anger now and he started to quickly think about the possible reason Sasuke would act this way. What would be reason Sasuke would act like such a bastard? Well OK so Sasuke was usually a huge jerk to most of people but still the way Sasuke was looking at him with so much suspiciousness and hostility it made Naruto rethink everything.

When his stomach growled Naruto was forced to look at the tray. He made a face and took the tray to go in kitchen and reheat it a bit to eat it. He took the tray with a rather sullen and depress mood and then strode inside the kitchen to heat it up. He looked at the food and was surprised to see that even they had that stupid argument Sasuke had at least eaten the food he had prepared. Naruto shook his head and took a deep breath before heating his food and then took it out to eat it.

While eating the food Naruto's mind raced in different directions. Sasuke looked cautious and tensed like he thought of Naruto as some kind of threat. But what would make Sasuke look like that?Was he suspicious of Naruto? Naruto's eyebrows knitted together and he swallowed the bite in his throat. Naruto felt the uneasiness and bit his lips. Did Sasuke thought that Naruto did that on purpose? Did Sasuke thought that Naruto knew that seal would do that to him? Or was he just irritated with Naruto being in his personal space? Was cooking really such a bad idea after all? Naruto took a deep breath and tried to calm him self. It wasn't a good idea after all.

He really didn't wanted to activate the seal with his stupidity once again like he did in the market. Naruto washed the dishes and placed the left overs back in fridge. He was exiting the kitchen when he heard Sakura's voice almost shouting. Her voice was coming from out side. Naruto frowned and then made his way to the door. Naruto raised his eyebrow with mild annoyance when he noticed the seals. He wasn't some kind of prisoner yet he understood that Sasuke wanted him to be safe because that was his 'duty'. Naruto shook his head and thanked the Gods when he saw that he could go out because seals prevented the people coming in and not going out. That was the reason Sakura was shouting from out side instead of coming in.

Naruto opened the sliding door and got out side. Sakura was wearing the ANBU gear and looked smart as always. Naruto smiled a bit wistfully on thinking how Sakura made his heart once flutter but there was no doubt the girl was beautiful.

"Haruno san." Naruto said politely and Sakura gave a beautiful smile.

"Hello Shiro-kun. How are you?" Sakura said getting closer and Naruto let his lips twitch into a small smile too.

"I'm good. Thank you." Naruto said standing with his back straight in a formal stance.

"That's good to know. You really worried us you know when you weren't accepting the chakra." Sakura pouted good naturally and Naruto smiled. Sakura was being sweet and it was good and nice change from Sasuke's grumpiness.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Naruto gave a small bow and Sakura looked surprised and a bit embarrassed, raising her hands and waving them to dismiss it.

"I didn't mean it this way. You don't have to be so formal Shiro-kun. We are of same age right? So no need to be formal." Sakura's word brought a small smile to Naruto's face and he nodded.

"I'll try. But why are you here Haru-Sakura san?" Naruto said smiling when Sakura tried pouting again when he was going to call her formally.

"Oh Hokage sama said to get you. She wanted to do some check ups. We should leave now." Sakura said and Naruto felt a bit relief wash over him. Thank God now he could talk to Tsunade about Sasuke's behavior too. May be it would be better if they tell Sasuke.

"Ok. Wait just a bit Sakura- san." Sakura nodded upon hearing him and Naruto came back inside the house and then strode toward the guest room. He took out a more formal see green kimono with pale yellow pattern and tied his hair with the ribbon and got out. Ugh being Shirogane was a lot of work.

"Let's go." Sakura seemed a bit startled upon seeing Naruto like this. He was way too beautiful for being a man and human.. The guy looked out worldly. Sakura had felt it before but somehow she wanted to touch Shirogane, no she wanted to defile him.. Make him wither and moan... Mess him up... Make him her's... Claim 'him'!

"Sakura san?" Sakura's breath hitched and she felt as if her face had caught fire.. What the hell was that? What was she thinking? Oh God! She looked at Shirogane who looked at her raising his eyebrow and Sakura frowned a bit.

"Oh. Sorry for spacing out like this. Let's go." Sakura gave a small troubled smile and Naruto nodded, following behind her. While Sakura's mind raced.. It was so strange how those thoughts barged into her mind. How for a second she felt an animalistic urge and yet the other second it was completely gone. It was like all those weird thoughts just vanished into thin air. Yet it made her uneasy. She still loved Sasuke yet those thoughts. Her gut feeling was telling her that something was wrong. What that something was? Sakura had no idea.

* * *

Tsunade was checking through the scrolled when she heard the small familiar voice and slowly tilted her head toward the table.

"Yo. Old lady." Gamakichi was sitting on her stack of papers and Tsunade scrunched her nose with annoyance.

"Hello to you too, you orange disgusting thing." Tsunade's tone was serious and she looked annoyed by the old lady comment. The frog was rude just like that brat and the perverted senin.

"So snappy? Are you always like this? No wonder you are still single." Gamakichi nodded knowingly and if he wasn't quick enough. He might as well as have been squished by the stack of papers Tsunade threw with her monstrous strength, "And violent too."

"Stop wasting my time you damn frog or do you have a death wish." Tsunade groaned, rubbing her temples and sipping the sake from her hidden stack.

"You guys are no fun any more. Just work and no games. Whatever. Jiraya said that he might have gotten the lead and he sent a scroll." Gamakichi said and the took the scroll from the belly pack he had. Tsunade's eyes widened and she looked like a child who had been given a candy. She snatched the scroll quickly.

"Finally something." Tsunade's eyes shone brightly and she looked at the frog."Tell Jiraya that until I tell him to, he is not allowed to come in village. I have told others that Naruto is with him." Gamakichi nodded and then spoke again.

"Can I meet Naruto though? Before going back?" The frog asked, looking expectantly and Tsunade shook her head.

"No, It's impossible. You can't. It's not safe. If any one saw you with him. They might suspect something. That won't be good for him." Tsunade eye brows were creased and Gamakichi almost made a face before nodding and dissolving into smoke.

Tsunade took the scroll out and saw the pattern of seal on the outer surface of the thin paper and her heart thrummed in her chest. It was the same seal! The voice of knock made her almost curse and she was going to send them away if it wasn't for Skura's voice from the other side of the door.

"Hokage sama. I have brought Shiro kun."

"Come inside." Tsunade gave permission and door opened revealing Naruto and Sakura. Tsunade wanted to snicker on seeing how well Naruto was wearing the kimono. Almost like he had done this his whole life."Sakura you may leave." Sakura nodded and the left. Naruto was left with just Tsunade in the office room. Naruto took the seat in front of Tsunade, his expression serious.

"So how are you brat? Feeling under the weather?" Tsunade asked leaning back and Naruto made a troubled face.

" I think sending me with Sasuke wasn't your smartest move." Naruto's comment made Tsunade's eyebrow raise and Naruto continued," If looks could kill. I would be already dead." Naruto made a face huffing and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"What were you expecting? Uchiha is always a jerk. Well not to the one's he is close but other than that he is cold with people he is not close. You are a stranger to him. He is an ANBU, they are cautious of even their own shadows. Him being cold and distant is expected." Tsunade's explanation only made Naruto's scowl deeper.

"I am not talking about how Sasuke is usually. I do know how he is but what I am trying to tell you is that his behavior and the way he looked at me this morning were almost a bit too hostile. He looked on edge like he is in presence of an enemy. I just made the breakfast because I was hungry and all he did was to glare at me like he wanted to set me on fire I mean in literal sense. I think I should move back here." Naruto was sulking.

"We have already had this talk Naruto. It's better if you are with him." Tsunade tried to talk Naruto out of this but he looked serious and unyielding.

"Baa-chan he looked like he had seen Kabuto or worse Orochimaru. He was observing my ever move, his eyes looking at me and I was sure I will see the sharingan glaring back at me and a chidori through my heart or gut. He hates Shirogane! I really don't want to live with bastard." Naruto was pouting now and Tsunade shook her head. No, no matter what she wasn't going to give into these damn puppy dog eyes because they weren't good enough on Shirogane's face.

"No. I don't want to hear any more of this. Just stay low profile and with him until I find the cure which I am sure is soon as Jiraya has sent me something." Tsunade's eyes glinted again and Naruto perked up.

"Old pervert rocks! I thought I was going to be stuck like this forever." Naruto said dramatically and Tsunade once again rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well I am glad too. I am going to study the scroll and tomorrow I will tell you if there is something worth written in this or not. I haven't yet opened it. I will need Kakashi too." Tsunade said with softer expressions and Naruto made a face.

"Why not right now? You know I am impatient." Naruto said pouting again and Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I can't. I have the councilmen coming here and I need to prepare some documents. They are being a bit too bitchy since I recommended you to be the next Hokage. I will study the scroll once those old geezers leave." Tsunade's words made Naruto shut his mouth and he sighed dejected.

"I am surprised how could they act so self righteously when they are the one who are not far to the village like that old geezer Danzo." Anger flashed in both Naruto's voice and his eyes and Tsunade grimaced. Naruto was right but Council was powerful.

"You are right but we need a proper plan to bring them down. Until then we have to get along with their whims." Tsunade's voice held a serious note and Naruto nodded.

"I hope things turn out better and we can bring Itachi san back to Konoha. Sasuke is devastated by people accusing Itachi." Naruto sighed and Tsunade bit her lips. She wanted that too but it wasn't entirely in her hand. It wasn't only about the council, the villagers of Konoha were also unforgiving and cold hearted. They could be sweet to you yet they would stand by their believes in the end. They have to bring down the council and then slowly change the villagers believes but how much longer it will take, there was no time limit to that.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Finally I am done with this chapter. I had the writer's block and couldn't write. Dunno if I can update other stories or would it take long time again too.  
_ _I tried explaining in the chapter how the seal is affecting. I hope you get it if not now you will in coming chapters. This story will end soon in mostly 4, 5 chapters. It might have a sequel too if needed and if I let some loose strings out. I hope you enjoy this and leave a comment to let me know what you think._


	10. Unwound part I

_**Beta:** HeartSNS_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Unwound part I**_

* * *

Once Naruto left after his examination,Tsunade also started to prepare for the meeting with _Konoha Go Ikenban_. Tsunade was already in a bad mood since she knew they would be coming. They always caused her a headache. When she entered inside, three old people stood up and gave a courtesy bow to the Hokage..

Tsunade regarded them sharply before giving a quick nod and then sat down beside them. Her eyes swept across the three members of Konoha Go Ikenban, _Homura Mitokado, Danzō Shimura and Koharu Utatane._ Tsunade took a deep breath and gave a professional smile to the council members.

"Shimura-san, Utatane-san, Mitokado-san."

"Hokage-sama," Danzo spoke curtly in his icy tone making Tsunade's gut churn with unease. She hated this man to the core but she had to acknowledge him.

"The notice you sent for the meeting was quite sudden. What is it that you wanted from me?" Tsunade's tone was respectful yet clipped.

"Well as you know the meeting wasn't expected until next month's second moon but we heard quite unexpected news and had to come here." Homura Mitokado pushed back his glasses and looked at Tsunade with a cold and aloof stare. Tsunade felt her heart skipping the beat, 'shit'.

"I think you understand well what we are trying to say. After all you are a smart woman Hokage-sama. We are talking about that intruder you are letting loose in Konoha. How could you risk Konoha's safety?" Danzo sharply said the words and Tsunade clenched her teeth. These old bastards knew already! It must be the damned ROOT again!

"The boy is sick and traveled from a far place to seek medical attention and a cure for his disease from me. How could I, being the Hokage of Konohagakure, be rude to a guest? Wouldn't this cause a problem for Konoha in the end?" Tsunade let out a small smile while she poured the tea for the 'respected' council members.

"I hope that boy had a sealed document from his village's head then," Danzo sneered and Tsunade tried to keep her cool.

"With all do respect, council members, if you didn't already know, yes, in fact the boy did have the required document. But I would like to remind you that said boy became an innocent bystander while ninjas attacked our shinobi's. Those ninja's got away, yet said boy became a victim by getting severely injured and serious burns over half his body due to the fight that he so happened to get tangled in. So now tell me, wouldn't it be absolutely rude to let the poor boy die?" Tsunade spoke confidently and sipped her tea. Ahh...she was getting better at this. Tsunade wanted to pat herself.

"So what you are trying to say is that the boy had nothing on him, yet you let him stay in the village?" Danzo's voice boomed and Tsunade's good mood was ruined.

"He told me that he had it but it was destroyed by fire…!" She tried to reason but Danzo cut her in the middle.

"Nonsense! Hokage-sama how could you be so careless? It involves the safety of Hidden Village of the Leaf and its citizens and you just let a stranger roam freely? Is this how you are supposed to act as the village head?" Danzo glared, yet spoke in an imposing manner making Tsunade boil with anger.

"I agree with him on this. You should think of the village first. You are the Hokage of Hidden Village of the Leaf first and then a doctor, not the other way around." Homura didn't hold back.

"I… I understand this but you are just being distrustful right now! I know my duties fully being as the Hokage of Konoha! Whatever I do will always be in Konoha's best interest! As for the boy, I will take full responsibility for him! He is just an innocent person and in medical need!" Tsunade spoke slamming her fist down and glowering at Danzo even though she was answering Homura.

"Hmph. If anything goes wrong, then you'll be the one who is going to bear the consequences Hokage-sama!" Danzo curtly spoke and Tsunade wanted to slam her fist on the said man's face now.

"I accept!" Tsunade said scowling and then she heard Koharu Utatane speak.

"I heard that Naruto Uzumaki is back. How is the boy?" The question was asked while sipping the tea.

"Naruto is good. He has grown up into a wonderful shinobi." Tsunade spoke with pride and gave a side glare to Danzo.

"Where is he? The nine tailed demon vessel?" The words were simply acidulous to Tsunade's ears.

"He is on another mission with Sannin Jiraiya," Tsunade simply said. She didn't wanted to say anything extra to cause any suspicions.

"When he comes back you should appoint the ANBU for surveillance. It would be a problem if anything went out of control." Danzo spoke and Tsunade snapped her head to look at the man clenching her fists.

"Are you trying to say that Naruto is a threat to the village? How could you even think of treating him as some criminal in his own village? The boy has done no harm to Konoha! I'm not going to treat the brat as some criminal!" Tsunade's temper flared many degrees.

"There is no guarantee that he would never turn against us though. We should observe his every move so that he wouldn't be able to do any surprise attack on us." Danzo spoke again and even Homura and Koharu nodded in agreement.

"I take responsibility for the brat! If he does anything, I'll take the full blame!" She spoke with her voice booming of emotions and Danzo just sneered.

"Individualism is not important compared to the whole village or is it in your eyes that only the safety of the demon fox vessel counts? Have you forgotten your duty and responsibility on the behalf of the village?" Danzo spoke coldly and Tsunade groaned inwardly.

"Individuals make the village Danzo-san! I'm responsible for 'every citizen' which includes Naruto too!" Tsunade's temper was rising every second and so was her voice.

"Safety of a whole is more important Hokage-sama." Homura spoke again, his voice was still calm and it pissed off Tsunade even more.

"And on top of that you want the demon vessel to become the next Hokage. You are just being blinded in his love. How could you think of entrusting the villagers' life to a vile demonic vessel?" Danzo wasn't holding back and Tsunade had enough.

"That's enough! Stop talking about the brat this way! He has never done a bad thing! If it wasn't for him someone else would have been sacrificed! Would you have acted this way if it was one of the Hyuuga's, Nara's or Uchiha's? Oh Pardon me! You have already wiped out the clan haven't you?" Tsunade roared cynically, her eyes becoming pools of melted lava and glared hotly at the old man in front of her.

Danzo glared her way and Tsunade had no doubt that It was going to be a very long meeting….

* * *

If possible, Tsunade's mood had taken many turns for the worse after the meeting with the council members. 'How was it possible for someone to be so blinded by their own baseless beliefs?' Today Tsunade felt disappointed, even though she had always known that those people couldn't be persuaded, but still it hurt to listen to those things they said about Naruto.

In Tsunade's opinion it was pointless to even try to convince those guys because they just refused to see the truth. Also it was clear as day that until Danzo was eliminated, Naruto would never become the Hokage.

It was seriously irritating how self-righteous they were acting. They had completely forgotten about the Uchiha bloodbath and not to mention, even if they do remember, they were happy and content with their decision. It was disgusting how pious the council members thought they were especially Danzo, when their hands were so dirty with innocent blood.

Tsunade took deep breath and tried to shake off all of those thoughts from her mind. She had to get the cure of the seal and be quick because Naruto's absence was all but making things more difficult for him.

It was already evening when she had got back from the meeting. She opened her drawer and took out the scroll. Her lips thinned in a tight line as she took the scroll out of the container. Tsunade quickly unraveled it and tried to read the scroll, which was written in an ancient language. The tattered condition was also a huge indication of how old the scroll could be.

Tsunade had seen a language similar to what was written on the scroll she held. Though that language she had seen was long ago, she was able to utilize that knowledge to try and get the basic understanding of this scroll. The information was enough to make her headache reappear again like a genie.

Tsunade bit her lips and then yelled to the ANBU guard to go get Shizune now. Once Shizune came, Tsunade told the guard to leave. Shizune looked worried when she saw the way Tsunade looked so stressed and how she was biting her nails.

"Shizune this is bad." Tsunade's panicked voice made Shizune feel even more on edge.

"But what happened Tsunade-sama?"

"Naruto's seal…" Tsunade looked straight into Shizune's eyes and Shizune tensed.

"What about it? Did something happen with the seal?"

"I got a scroll about that seal from Jiraya." Tsunade looked away with a troubled expression.

"Isn't this good? We finally got something but you seem troubled Tsunade-sama." Shizune's tone was curious and Tsunade sighed heavily.

"I'm not sure anymore. I'm thinking about getting Kakashi to help me decode the scroll fully along with you. I can't trust anyone else on this matter. It's wrong of me to think like that but I'm happy that snake is on the move and rookie nine is busy with a mission or it would have just caused even more trouble." Tsunade grimaced and Shizune moved forward.

"Why? Is the curse irreversible? Would it … kill..? Shizune hesitantly spoke and Tsunade shook her head.

"No. No Shizune it isn't like that. The seal can kill him yes, but it isn't a curse seal. It's a seal to marry two people." Tsunade's words made Shizune's lips part in utter shock. She had expected anything but not this.

"A marriage seal? Of all other things it could be, it is a seal of marriage? But then why is it harmful so much to Naruto? What kind of seal is it and how could it be put on just one person?... I mean...doesn't this seal require two people to put on? This is very surprising Tsunade-sama."

"I'm as shocked as you are. But what I have deciphered until now is this seal is very complex and requires a number of enchantments. This seal isn't written nor does it require hand signs but enchantments which are repeated until the nature itself moves to bind those people for all eternity." Tsunade said and Shizune nodded.

"But still this seal is placed only on Naruto and what about his change of appearance?" Shizune's question made Tsunade grimaced.

"No. That isn't mentioned here but it is written that it gives the bearer of the seal all which is needed to court the other person and marry them. Maybe the change of appearance is a part of that and well, because the seal is only on Naruto, it is using his chakra a bit too much," Tsunade said and her eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully.

"Is that the reason that Naruto's body rejected our chakra because we weren't his spouse?" Shizune looked confused, "But it happened suddenly after Sasuke gave him chakra? I think these two things are connected."

"I know what you are thinking about and I'm thinking the same but we aren't sure yet if the seal can select its partner or is it the person who chooses their spouse. But then again we haven't seen the seal react yet. According to the scroll, when the decision is made and the bearer has chosen their other half, the seal shines brightly and reacts, but that hasn't happened yet. Until now we have the dark marking of the rose and only that," Tsunade said and Shizune nodded.

"We should start to work on the scroll immediately. Kakashi-san won't be back until tomorrow, until then we can decode as much as we can." Shizune gave a reassuring smile and Tsunade gave a small smile too.

"Thanks Shizune. Now go and get me the ancient language scrolls and the forbidden scrolls too. We have to do as much as we can until Kakashi arrives." The moment the words left Tsunade's lips Shizune was already on the move. After giving a curt nod, she left and Tsunade took out a paper and started to decode the words she knew, leaving the blanks for ones she didn't know.

* * *

After returning from the Hokage tower with Sakura, Naruto noticed that Sakura was unusually quiet. She looked a bit restless and cautious. Sasuke wasn't in the Uchiha complex but Naruto could feel that Sasuke was training in the woods.

It was strange, but Naruto just shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He was still pissed off at Sasuke. He was more shocked on the fact that after yesterday, he hadn't needed the transfer even once. Even though Naruto felt a strange loss but he suppressed the feelings. If Sasuke was going to be jerk, then so be it, he wouldn't talk to that jerk either.

Naruto felt that he was being stared at and quickly whipped his head to Sakura's direction. She was staring at him again and when he looked her way, she just averted her eyes. Naruto frowned feeling confused on the weird behavior and couldn't help but ask Sakura.

"Is something wrong Sakura-san?" His gentle voice startled Sakura and it looked as if she had been broken out of her daze.

"I...uh...I'm good. S-sorry. I...uh...I'm just tired." She smiled but it wasn't a real smile. Naruto could see that Sakura was nervous or… panicked? But why would she be nervous or panicked?

"… How about I make some herbal tea for you then? It will make you feel better." Naruto paused for a bit before speaking again in a smooth velvety tone. Even if he was like this, Sakura was still an important friend and right now when he couldn't be any help, at the very least he could make her feel better.

"No no! You don't have to Shiro-kun. You are sick. How could I ask this from you?" Sakura shook her head denying his help. Naruto just tilted his head to the side and let out a small huff.

"I'm not that sick anymore. Thanks to Hokage-sama, I'm feeling much better and I can at least do that." Naruto got up saying this, looked over at Sakura who opened her lips to oppose but then nodded, letting out a troubled smile.

Naruto went inside to the kitchen, quickly filled the kettle with water before taking out the needed herbs out of the cabinets to make the tea. It hardly took six to seven minutes to prepare tea. Naruto took the tea and tea cups outside and placed them on the dark wooden small table in front of the couch. He poured the tea for himself and Sakura and passed a cup to Sakura.

"Thank you. It smells so good. I'm already feeling better." Sakura gave a small genuine smile. She still looked uneasy but herbal tea was making her calmer.

"That's great. This tea is called ice spirit tea. It instantly makes you feel refreshed even though it's warm and it makes your mind clear." Naruto softly spoke and Sakura stared at him for the longest time. Naruto felt self-conscious so he licked his lips and chuckled nervously, "Sakura-san…"

"You are beautiful." The words were said like under a spell and Naruto couldn't help but feel a cold shiver.

"Uh...Thanks..?" Naruto clenched the cup between his nimble fingers, resisting the urge to scratch behind his head.

"I have never seen anyone more beautiful and stunning than you, Shirogane Haruto-kun. Even your name is beautiful." Sakura's tone was strangely husky and Naruto was stunned. What was happening? Was Sakura flirting with him? But why would she?

"…" Naruto couldn't say a word and just stared at the woman in front of him gaping.

"Shiro-kun I…" Sakura was placing the cup on the table and Naruto felt that the mood was getting dangerous. He felt panicked and that was when he heard Sasuke's voice.

"Sakura? You're still here?" Sasuke's voice was detached and not an ounce of surprise in it.

Naruto whipped his head up to look at the intruder and felt relief wash over him. 'Sasuke was here!' He was going to scold himself on such girlish thoughts when from the corner of his eyes he noticed Sakura's expression. She looked… angry? Naruto blinked and the expressions were changed with a mask of coldness.

"I'll take my leave. I'll come again tomorrow Shiro-kun." Sakura abruptly stood up and looked at Naruto with an ominous glint in her emerald eyes. She left hurriedly without looking at Naruto. Naruto blinked his eyes. 'What the hell had just happened?'

"How are you feeling?" The question was asked in a flat tone and Naruto wanted to groan. The nerve of this asshole!

"I'm good." His answer was even more clipped. He quickly got up, gathered the dishes then stopped and looked at Sasuke coldly, "Excuse me."

Sasuke blinked at the retreating form, he bit his lip and clenched his fists. Why did Sakura leave suddenly? What the hell were they talking about and Shirogane? Why did he avoided him so bluntly like this? Sasuke felt the sudden throbbing inside his veins. His body started to burn inside out with scorching heat making him choke on air. It was happening again! That burning irrationality that was making him go insane.

Sasuke stumbled, quickly held onto the wall, trying to steady his feet. He wanted to push back the thoughts yet he felt weak and irrational thinking was taking hold of his consciousness. Sasuke started to take deep breath so he could calm himself and also stop the magically increasing chakra.

It took him three to four minutes before his body started to cool down. He was taking deep breaths when he heard a loud 'THUMP' coming from Shirogane's room. His body appeared to move on its own and even before his mind could fully decipher what was happening he was already rushing inside Shirogane's room.

Shirogane was on the floor, curled up and his body quivering. Sasuke rushed to his side and could feel his temperature rising again. That uncomfortable feeling of his chakra wanting to just rush out of his very pores was making him feel dizzy. Sasuke quickly took Shirogane's limp form into his arms and stared at the unconscious burning man in his arms with concern.

"Shirogane-san! Please open your eyes!" He gritted his teeth and gently shook Shirogane's body. Shirogane lay trembling with beads of sweat gathering on his small forehead, he panted as it appeared he was having trouble catching his breath and when Sasuke reached to touch Shirogane's forehead, he gasped. The moment he had touched Shirogane's forehead to check the temperature he was stuck with a small electrical shock. He pulled back his hand and stared wide eyed at the man in his arms.

"How the hell has this happened? He was fine just a moment ago." Sasuke bit his lip and took a deep breath before lifting Shirogane up and carrying him over to the bed. He laid him on the bed and sighed, feeling slightly annoyed at the way weird thoughts tried to take hold of his consciousness. He shook his head and thought, 'let's just get this over with quickly,' so he could just go back.

Sasuke activates his sharingan and placed his hands over Shirogane's chest. Shirogane looked like he was on the brink of death and it made Sasuke frown. Even if he didn't like the man like that, he was still his responsibility. He couldn't let anything happen to the man.

Sasuke focused. Soon he could feel the loop activating and could also see the seal on Naruto's arm giving a dim shine, like blinking. Sasuke frowned when he noticed that Shirogane's breathing had become even more rugged than before, the trembling became harder and his complexion was getting paler and paler with every passing second. Sasuke felt a surge of slight panic and tried to think of a way. It almost felt as if Shirogane was slipping from his hands. What kind of fucking curse was this?!

Sasuke pushed hard a large amount of chakra into Shirogane, 'it's to slow! At this rate, the flow would not take enough and it could be too late.' Sasuke thought while continuing to press as much as he could. He looked over at Shirogane's gasping lips. He bit the inside of his cheek before he bent down and placed his lips firmly over Shirogane's quavering lips, hands still pressing against his chest. He could feel slight electricity passing into him and making goose bumps appear on his skin but he didn't pull back.

He pinched Shirogane's nose with one hand, the other on his chest and his lips on Shirogane's pressing with pressure. He felt irritated on how clumsy he was being but seriously, this was his first time doing this CPR thing and it all seemed pretty ridiculous to him. He kept on trying to push the air and that's when he felt that the damned seal was finally taking up the chakra.

Sasuke's face had a light hue to it when he pulled back and pressed the other hand back on the Shirogane's chest. He looked at the seal, which was for the first time, shining brightly. Sasuke kept on pushing the chakra inside and in a loop the chakra was being received from one hand and was pouring back into his body from the other. Sasuke could feel the heat lowering and a pleasing sense of calmness taking over. It felt damn good to get rid of the roaring scorching wild excessive chakra.

After a few more minutes of exchange, Shirogane's erratic breathing began to even out and his white sheet like complexion also turned back to the rosy fair one. Sasuke heaved a sigh and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Shirogane had scared him there for a moment.

He tucked the man in underneath the sheets. After he was sure that Shirogane was breathing normally and no longer had the sickly pale hue to his cheeks, he left the room. Outside the room, he slowly crossed the hallway lost in thoughts with a frown marring his aristocratic features. He could feel the burning in his palms but ignored it as it wasn't that intense that he couldn't bear it.

He went into the living room and gathered the dishes to wash them. Shirogane had left them on the table as to show that he was still angry over the morning argument. Sasuke sighed while heading to the kitchen. While washing them Sasuke started to think again.

The seal worked strangely. If it was meant to do harm to others, then why was it so harmful to Shirogane? And also, Sasuke had noticed that Shirogane had probably lied about the seal. The seal was definitely not for the purpose of controlling the chakra. It was in many senses, a very peculiar and strange seal.

The seal made Shirogane so weak that he was unable to perform any jutsu to even protect himself. And not just in jutsu, but Shirogane was so drained all the times that he couldn't even push back the other party if they were to attack him, just like what happened the other day.

Sasuke sighed and warmed up the remaining herbal tea to pour for himself. He left the kitchen with his cup, headed out the back sliding door and sat down with a sigh. It felt peaceful and calm to just drink tea but he couldn't just laze around. He needed to think.. He had to find a solution because what happened earlier meant that this seal was getting more and more effective against his shrewdness.

"Troublesome", Sasuke mumbled out the words under his breath. It was indeed troublesome. The other jounin teams were out on missions but soon they would be back. While knowing that this seal was all but a dark unidentified matter he couldn't let others get exposed to this. He knew that Hokage also wouldn't want that after what happened with Sasuke's case so what were they going to do?

As for Shirogane, who was he actually? Why the hell did it feel like Shirogane had lied about everything? Shirogane obviously did not know a damn thing about this seal! But then, the behavior the Hokage was showing was more than suspicious too.

He had already admitted that the seal affected his rationality but now that he thought more about it, the seal only made him want to 'claim' Shirogane like a wild beast would do to their mate. It was in a sense a weird thing on its own. What he had felt earlier was definitely possessiveness but why would the seal make him feel possessive for Shirogane? Was this seal to seduce the other party but then again, if that was the case, why would it be so harmful to Shirogane?

Sasuke glared at ground scowling. Why the hell did it feel like more questions were just materializing with every damn second? He wasn't getting any answers and appeared to be getting more and more questions. He was sure that not only Tsunade but Kakashi and Shizune were also hiding something from him but what it could be?

Sasuke took the last sip, got up to head inside, but before he could close the sliding door behind him his eyebrows knitted together dangerously. He could feel that repulsive chakra in the outskirts of the Uchiha compound.

For a moment Sasuke thought about ignoring it but then he placed the cup inside and stepped out from the sliding doors again. He felt frustrated, anxious and on edge so what could be better than to beat a ROOT ninja to a pulp? Sasuke's smirk turned sinister, his black eyes swirling and commas appearing in them. He took a defensive stance and spoke coldly, his voice echoing in the deserted place.

"Come out whoever you are! Right this instant!" Sasuke said but the chakra stayed right at the spot not nearing yet not backing away either.

"Don't waste my time! Come out!" Sasuke felt annoyance bubbling inside him but gritted his teeth and said it again.

"I don't know who you are or where exactly you are but you wouldn't want me to chase you. Because if I caught you, you would be dead even before you could blink." The ominous hint in his voice and the darkness pouring out of his words was menacing enough to make one shudder with fright.

"Ah Geez. No need to get angry Sasuke-kun." Sasuke heard the fake cheery voice and whipped his head over to see a man walking out from a house to his left. The boy's face held a weird fake plastered smile and his eyes were almost closed in slits.

Sasuke's lips thinned in line and his hand reached back to the katana secured on his back. It was courtesy of Itachi. Itachi taught him whenever he came and thanks to that, Sasuke was now on the verge of breaking through even Itachi's power point. But that was beside the point now. No matter how powerful you are, you don't know it till you can fight without relevance.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted rudely. In a swift moment, the katana was out and the man in front of him who had a creepy resemblance to him, took a defensive stance.

"You leave me no choice Sasuke-kun." The man grinned in a chilly way and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Bring it on." And hearing this the man in front of him smiled again with his hand moving to get something out of his pocket.

* * *

 _ **Any** **Comments** **?**_


End file.
